Secret Missions
by starshipw
Summary: Strange accidents are occurring in the Village Hidden in the Sand which could upset the fragile alliance with the Leaf Village. It is a time of war, and our young ninjas must go undercover to protect the Sand leaders from forces of evil. "Sunagakure"
1. Kumogakure

Secret Missions

Chapter 29

Kumogakure

**Bonus Chapter – **For my dedicated readers only. These were secret missions which might have remained forever lost if Naruto had not discovered a certain diary. Since these are "S" classified reports, all Leaf personnel are referred to by code names. If it is not clear to you who the characters are who have been assigned these code names, you need to read Kushina's Diary. Either that or do your best to just try and figure it out yourself.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Sakura pulled the dusty box down from the shelves of the files in the secret repository. It didn't look as it it had been touched in the last 20 years. She set it on the small desk in the corner under the swinging light fixture. She checked the list for the box numbers and the date, "Yep, June/July," and cut the seal.

These scrolls should be it. "S" classified. Two code named "Ichigo". Further down, one coded "Koga" and a fourth coded "Sango". She closed the box and slipped it through a small door. The scrolls went into a nearby slot into the adjacent room before she left the cage.

It was not long before the head librarian came around to the window. "Haruno-san, the Ichigo and Sango after-action reports are eligible for automatic 20 year reclassification from "S" down to "C", viewable by chunin or, with jonin approval, genin. The Koga scroll cannot be declassified without prior approval from "Koga". If necessary, I can investigate who he might be and contact the author."

"Thank you, that will not be necessary at this time. The other three scrolls will be sufficient for our purposes."

-- --

Ichigo hummed as the wagon bumped along the rough trail. It had been a pleasant journey through the shady forest. Now the trees had disappeared as the road led into the highlands, rising toward the gap which marked the boundary between the Land of Lightning proper and its conquered vassal states. He scratched his black beard. The infernal thing was itchy and he couldn't wait to get it back off.

Sango had been quiet since passing the Rice Field border. Her eyes scanned the scenery, smiling when she saw fields being worked or when they passed through tiny prosperous villages. She became despondent when she saw burned out farmsteads or the remains of past battles. Tears leaked down her cheeks as the road now had to skirt the rubble which had until recently been one of the richest merchant towns in the region. A fox chased a rabbit out from under a collapsed roof until her knife pierced its heart.

Koga shook his head when he saw she was not about to recover the weapon. He hopped off the roof of the wagon and retrieved the evidence, trotting slowly back to the moving wagon and being careful to tentatively climb up the ladder instead of jumping. One never knew when clandestine eyes were watching.

The seven year old set about skinning the fox. Judging that the teenage girl would not appreciate the suggestion of fox for dinner, he tossed the meat to the crows. "Here ya go, a fluffy pelt to add to yer merchant's inventory, Trader Ichigo. Stop at the next stream so I kin wash it. Sango, ya better hold onto this knife. It's the only defense you have for the next month."

-- --

"Halt! Stop right there." The Cloud-nin border guard stood in front of the horse. "Everybody out of the wagon. Papers... Ichigo, I see you've been here before so you should be familiar with our import rules. Inventory." He deftly pocketed the large bill which he found rolled up in the scroll. "Everything seems to be in order. Who are they?"

"I have been paid to deliver the children to their uncle in the Lightning Country to stay over the summer. The family lost its house in a fire and the boy was badly burned. They hope to be able to care for the poor kids again by the end of July."

"All right. You may go."

-- --

The sun had nearly set by the time the wagon pulled off the main road to camp by a small pond some kilometers from Kumogakure, the Village Hidden in the Clouds. They ate a good meal before crawling into their sleeping bags. It would be a long time before the children could be sure of either nourishing food or a warm place to sleep again.

At 4 AM Ichigo roused them. The brown-haired 13 year old girl climbed into the back of the wagon and changed out of her fashionable new dress into a well-worn, faded brown shift. She carefully folded the dress and slid it into a drawer. She made one concession to comfort, keeping her new cotton panties as her only underclothes, knowing full well that in a very few minutes they would be as filthy as the rest of her outfit. Her sandals were worn and mismatched, but stronger and better made than they looked.

By the time she came out of the wagon, the boy was similarly dressed. The white outer layer of bandages across his face had been removed, revealing irregular, stained strips of cloth, seemingly haphazardly applied. His ragged pants and shirt were much too large, making him look even younger. His sandals were not as worn, but then again, he did not plan on doing much walking.

The merchant gave each a hug and simple words of encouragement and a remarkable backpack. The backpacks were as torn and dirty on the outside as their clothes, and the few items inside each were not worth stealing, or even worth more than the rags packed inside in case her menstrual cycle hit. They also were completely devoid of any trace of chakra, but a sharp eyed searcher might possibly notice the linings were made of the finest pure black silk.

They walked into the the black water of the pond. When the boy had to start swimming, she carried his pack above her head also. When he was able to stand again, she tossed him the backpacks and swam the rest of the way to the outlet of the pond. Soaked and shivering, they found some dirt to roll in, and then rolled in the grass to dry off and coat the mud with a layer of pollen and leaves.

As soon as they reached the trees they stepped out onto the water and began to trot downstream in the dark. The sky began to lighten and the outline of a bridge appeared in the mist. The boy sat behind a tree and began to tie his legs into a bent position with dirty old cords. The girl hoisted him onto her back and they began the long trudge into town.

-- --

The fog had begun to lift as a cart with an older couple stopped. "Are you OK, honey."

"Yes ma'am. Thank ya. Is ya headin' ta Kumo?"

"Dear, move some baskets and make room for the young ones in the back. We are bringing our produce to market. Have you two had anything to eat today? I didn't think so. Dear, give them each a cucumber."

The children ate with appropriate enthusiasm as Sango told her story. "Me Ma an' Pa was kilt in an axdent an' me bro were hurt in tha back an' can't walk no more an' mess his face. We're goin' ta Kumo so's I kin git a job an' finda doc fer bro."

"Oh honey, the Village is a dangerous place for children. Maybe it would be best to find a Village official so you can be taken care of."

"No ma'am. We-uns won't do that. Sickly kids ain't treated good in them homes. Bro would die. An' they say fems me age sometimes is give to older men. Nah, we takes our chance on the streets, Ma'am."

-- --

They were dropped of at the Farmer's Market with a cucumber apiece and a 50 ryo coin. The girl slipped away into the crowd before the kindly couple could change their minds about seeking official help. "They were so nice. I hated lying to them. I spent the last year detesting everything about the Cloud, but now there are these sweet people. How can I hate them?"

The boy on her back mumbled, "Don't worry about it. Here comes someone you can hate real easy."

Three older boys wearing red and white scarves were walking down the middle of the street. Women and children and old men moved out of the way or went inside. Workers paused in their labor and glared, but nobody said anything to them when the big one grabbed a lady's grocery bag and began pawing through it.

The girl started to step forward and received a poke in the ribs from a "crippled" leg. "It ain't none of our concern. Mind the mission."

The bossy one yelled after them, "Hey you. What do you think you are up to. Freak with the two heads and the flat chest, you!"

He mumbled again, "Now it is our concern. Don't draw attention."

She turned. "I di'nt do nuthin."

"She didn't do nothing. Did you hear? She didn't do nothing. Whose street is she walking on?"

Skinny answered, "Everybody knows it's our street."

"Did she ask our permission? Did she pay the toll? No. What do you have to pay the toll?"

"Got nuthin 'cept a 'cumber."

"Ha Ha Ha Ha, Ha"

"I'm afraid a cucumber won't pay the toll. Take their backpacks and rough'em up a little."

The muscle grabbed for the bags, accidentally knocking the girl down. The little crippled boy fell off her back and skidded across the road accidentally ending with his hand on a pile of stones. He ineffectually tossed a handful of pebbles at Big Guy, not bothering him a bit except for one stone which accidentally struck him on the eyeball, bringing him to his knees in pain. Skinny tried to reach for a bag, but accidentally stepped on the girl's foot, twisting his ankle and accidentally landing with his throat on the boy's crippled knee, causing one to scream in pain and the other to pass out from lack of air. Things weren't going the way Bossy wanted, so he drew his knife. The girl pulled hers too, but it was obvious she had no idea how to even hold it properly. When he stabbed her she screamed and dropped her knife, accidentally spearing him in the wrist.

Holding her side, the girl picked up both knives and stumbled to her brother who was moaning in pain. She picked him up on her back and ran down the street. "Nice scream, Koga. Are you OK?"

"Sure. He didn't nick you did he?"

"Put a nice cut in my dress, but missed meat by 4 cm. How big do you think their territory is? There's the answer, green hats, another gang. We won't have to fight our way clear to the center of town will we?"

"I hope not. Too many accidents and coincidences might draw attention. There, those two." Sango didn't like it, but she fell in behind two Cloud-nin walking casually toward the palace. The green hats faded from sight when they approached, as did the black bandannas a little further on. It became clear who was in charge of the underbelly of the village when the punk in the blue silk shirt nodded politely to the ninjas and continued his business.

The boy asked, "Do you see anybody in charge?"

"There, the guy sitting on the bench in front of the palace. Two blue shirts come up to him and then head off in different directions. If he's not in charge, he sits next to the guy that is."

"Any ideas how to get him on our side, or at least tolerate us? You don't look sexy enough to seduce him."

The girl adjusted her pack, shaking him roughly, and stepped into a doorway. "Hmm, assuming he isn't a complete bastard, I think maybe Bossy didn't really miss with his knife. Prepare to look pitiful." She slyly pulled out the gang member's knife, keeping it hidden by her forearm. The tip was inserted into the slash in her dress and all the way to the hilt. She inhaled, held her breath, and dragged the blade along her side. Too quickly to be noticed, she wiped the knife on the dress and slipped it into her pack.

She let out her breath and... IT BURNED. It was far from the worst injury she had ever suffered, but right now it was sufficiently painful that she didn't need to be a great actress. She pressed her hand to the wound, causing blood to spread on her dress. Staggering under the load on her back, she made sure she stumbled past blue shirt before collapsing in the street.

The young boy sprawled in the dust crying pathetically, "Sissy, Sissy. Git up Sissy."

Blue Shirt was steaming. "What is going on. There will be trouble if we have murder in the streets in front of the palace. You two, get her to the Witch, now. Kid, what 'appened to her?"

"Sissy! Ware ya takin' Sissy?"

"She's being taken care of. Who hurt her?"

"T'ree big guy. 'Ad red scarve."

"Damn, the Red Pandas acting up again. They need put in their place before the Raikage comes down hard on us all. You, tell Gatosuki... What's wrong with your legs?"

" 'Urt me back."

"Too bad. Get up piggyback and we'll go see your sister."

-- --

"How is the girl, witch?" The room looked every bit like some abandoned sorcerer's laboratory hidden deep in the dungeons, even though it was actually a third floor walk-up. The woman looked just as old and even more unkempt.

"Why you bring Youba cursed being? Demons touch this one. Evil! E-E-E-Vil," she wailed.

Blue Shirt was not much concerned with demons just now. "Forget about spirits, crazy hag. All I want to know is will she live?"

"Bah, heed Youba words. Wound was shallow and bloody and won't putrefy. Youba place poultice and wrap tight. Girl live, but destruction follow her wherever she go. Demon not rest until he own her and her childs after her. Take it and leave, never come back. Youba must cleanse room. Spirits angry it be here. Say bring Youba death."

-- --

"Crazy old superstitious crone. I'd run her off if she wasn't so good at healing knife wounds. Only the weak minded fear demons. A smart man only fears two things: cold steel and the Raikage's wrath. And the Raikage only fears the Daimyo."

"Why dat?"

"Smart question, kid. Any Kage that moved against his Lord would anger the other four great Daimyos and force the other Kages to attack, even if they hated each other. No single power could stand against all the Daimyos and all the Ninja Villages. But that's why the territory around the Daimyo's summer palace is so lucrative. As long as he doesn't see any crime in the streets, he's happy, which makes the Raikage happy, so nobody bothers us and we still get our cut of every racket in the richest part of town. Hey, she's awake."

"Who, where... Bro?"

"Here, Sissy."

"Sango-san, my name is Naguru. I'm sort of the number 2 man around here, so if you need anything, ask for me. I'm sorry, but Boss Gatosuki doesn't like free-loaders, so I can only let you use this room tonight to keep you from dieing in the streets."

The girl nodded, "Understan'. We'uns ken sleep out this type o' weatha. But if'n ya could he'p, jist a corner ta nap in 'cross from da palace so's I don't 'ave ta lug Bro so far ever day."

The gang lieutenant studied them. "You are either completely innocent or are a whole lot smarter than you sound. You want the prime panhandling location in the whole city and you want it by tomorrow with the blessing and protection of the Blue Dragons. OK, I said anything. If you are that smart, you'll make a go of it. If you are that innocent people will probably throw you money to ease their conscience."

"It is a prime location, so we get a 25 percent gross cut instead of the regular 20 percent. Payments are collected every Friday. Don't be short. Any skimming before the Dragon's cut, even for food, and the kid goes back in the gutter and you go to the brothel. Give them any problems there and you go to the meat cribs where you service four men an hour all day every day."

"We wouldna take from ya, Naguru-han. We 'preciate ya he'pin us."

"You had better not, because I'll be on the hook for any shortfall. OK, eat your lunchboxes and I'll be back to get you set up tomorrow. Right now I need to talk to Gatosuki about some business we have with the Pandas tonight."

-- --

"Clear?"

Koga turned on the water full blast to create some white noise. "Clear. No peepholes, no bugs, keep your voice low and we should be OK. Oh, it's good to straighten my legs. How is your side?"

"It stings, but I didn't lose as much blood as it looked. Old Lady Youba may be a crazy charlatan, but she seems to know her herbs. The poultice is doing its job."

Koga opened her food for her. "I don't know. She might be sensitive. She talked like she detected Kyuubi's touch on you. It would be better if we don't ever see her again, even if no one believes her ramblings."

She noticed her brown shift draped over a chair. "My dress... Who?"

"He undressed you and tucked you in, but don't worry. I made sure he didn't touch you none."

She sighed, "I wish we could give the filthy thing a good washing. We worked so hard to get it dirty it doesn't make sense to completely clean up all the muck right before we hit the streets, but Naguru will probably expect me to make some effort. Leastwise we can rinse the clothes and hang them over something to dry. I need to go and use the bathroom anyway so I'll wipe off and we can pretend I gave you a shower. At least we sleep on clean sheets one last time."

"Uh, maybe I should just sleep on the floor tonight. You ain't got no top on."

She smiled sweetly. "That is very gallant of you, Koga-chan, but you will always be my loving little brother, oto-chan. After tonight we will only have each other to keep ourselves warm, so we can't afford any more modesty than any other street children. We need to keep each other safe until we find the target."

-- --

"Your home. Turn your nose up at it and you might as well go back to your own village right now. This is as good as it gets above ground. Come winter they all migrate to the tunnels. You are lucky. Yesterday the old man that had this went crazy and started scaring the customers. We had to run him off."

The upended crate was barely longer than Koga and just wide enough for him to sit up. A ripped green and white awning lay over the top to give some protection from wind and rain. Sango knew better than to complain about the small size. "Arigatou, Naguru-han. We'll getcha as much brass as we kin." She checked the box for vermin, but it had been completely cleaned out. Raiding another persons sleeping roll went against the code, but anything left when you were gone was fair game. The box and tarp were considered Dragon property, and so untouchable.

Koga had saved his lunch box. It set open beside him on the sidewalk with their 50 ryo coin in the center to prime the pump. "Please meester, kin ya he'p a cripple boy. Please, just a copper ta buy some rice. God bless ya kyou-han. That so genrous otome-han. Blessins on ya. He'p a cripple. Kami love ya."

-- --

All the street merchants pulled back into the shadows of their booths as the nasty short man wearing a bright blue silk shirt embroidered with a dragon grabbed her by her collar. "You, you've been warned about what would happen if you didn't give us our cut. You can't be buying a blanket and that much food after panhandling only one day. Do you think I won't send you to the whorehouse?"

Sango cringed. "Please, Gatosuki-sama, please b'lieve me. We ain't skimmin. I counted proper an' did me sums. One fer you an' three fer we'uns. Got the Dragon's cut tied in a rag. Cum an' I'll show ya." She stuffed the packages into a guard's hands, grabbed his arm and dragged him through the marketplace. Back at the alley she dug into the backpack and pulled out a ragged cloth tied into a knot.

He hefted it but didn't even untie the knot. "You actually made this much in one day?"

"Nay, boss. That thars the Dragon's swag. We ain't got that much left now."

He shook his head. "I'm sorry I doubted you. I apologize."

She grabbed his arm. "Well sure. But 'poligize ta Bro. He'uns the one what got the brass fer us."

As the gangster leaned over to speak to Koga, his shirt snagged on a nail on the crate. Aside from a quick "Damn" he ignored it an went on his way.

The boy was amused. "OK, other than proving that you had complete control of his every movement, what was that about? Why did you maneuver him to that nail?"

She took her chopsticks and picked two blue silk threads off the nail. "Open a pocket. I thought a sample might prove useful in the future." Koga opened a hidden pocket in the lining of his backpack and she dropped the strings in untouched.

She yawned and stretched as far as the canopy would allow. "Well, we aren't doing too bad. Our first day on the streets with a belly full of shio ramen and a warm blanket. Not to mention a beautiful view of the palace. Life is good for a pair of poor orphans."

He rubbed his knees. "Easy for you to say. I'm the one not allowed to move his legs all day."

She scooted as far as she could into the box and tucked the blanket around them. "It all evens out. You can't stretch out during the day and I am cramped out all night. Sleep tight little brother."

-- --

"Bless ya and yer chilren, Marchant-sama." Koga palmed the Fire Country ryu that the black bearded Leaf trader had dropped into the box with a handful of small change. A little while later the girl stood beside the crippled boy, both with completely bored looks on their faces. However, if you closely watched their eyes you would have noticed that they were riveted on the trader's wagon that went rattling down the street and away from the Cloud Village.

-- --

Sango ran her fingers over the Leaf coin in the dark. The weight seemed normal and there were no cracks or openings detectable by the most sensitive touch. She balanced it on a fingertip. "OK, put your finger here and run a tiny bit of chakra into it." Lightning from the top and water chakra from the bottom, the coin separated into two thin halves.

The girl unwound the thin coil of wire discovered inside and concentrating hard ran it slowly between two fingers. She read the dot code again before passing it to Koga. "Be careful with it, no chakra."

"I know that. As if I haven't been suppressing my chakra since we got here. OK, I got it memorized. I'll dispose of it." He shot a spark into the coil.

"Hey wait! Hsst, idiot." The wire thrashed and burned like a tiny fireworks snake. "Oh God. (gag) Not under the canopy. It's got sulfur in it to make it burn. Demons what a stench, rotten eggs." She pulled back the canopy and ran out into the street, leaving him to explain where the reeking smell was coming from to the other residents of the alley. (The next day was a banner one for his panhandling, but the coins were all thrown from long distance and no one stopped to hear his thanks.)

After an hour, everything had settled down and she came back, still grumbling. "What a dope. I'd go sleep in the park if we didn't have business to attend to. Now according to the message, the package should be here in the next couple of weeks. A contact will warn us ahead of time, if possible. Have you found the slot?"

He shrugged, "I guess. It just looks like some missing grout." She stuck the fake coin into the slot and rotated it. A brick popped out. Behind it was a small folder containing thin sheets of paper. She removed the one marked "C" and replaced the folder and the brick.

They risked lighting a small candle to study the diagram on the paper. When they were done, this time he asked. "Do we burn this?"

"No, silly. We eat it." She blew out the candle, ripped the paper and handed him half. "Umm, rice paper. If I had some fillings I'd make spring rolls."

-- --

"Collections!" Akogi, the Dragon treasurer was accompanied by two blue-shirted guards.

Sango was amazed at the number of street people that appeared out from under boxes and out of holes and crannies. Each filed past the gang muscle and handed them their coins. Those with the largest stacks were thanked and praised. Those with only a few coins were cuffed and threatened. One old man, too drunk to stand steadily, had none. He was beaten and tossed into the street. The other bums ran back to his bedroll. There might be part of a bottle left.

Sango unknotted the cloth and held out a double handful of coins. Akogi whistled, "Very good, my lovely. The boy keeps this up and he'll become Gatosuki's favorite. There be one small problem though. From what I hear, Crip there brings in all the donations. Where is your contribution?"

"I's takin care o' Bro."

"Well how exactly does that help me? Everyone pays their own toll." He grabbed her by the chin and turned her head. "A little soap and you wouldn't look too bad. I'll give you a break instead of tossing you into the gutter. After I'm done this evening I'll come get you and take it out in trade." The muscle elbowed each other and made rude comments.

"Naguru-han promise we don' gotta do none that pervert stuff, an' he numba two guy."

"Well I'm in charge of the money, and what do you think the boss cares more about, his underlings' promises or money for the Son of Heaven?"

"Watcha sun a 'eben?"

"Shut up. You didn't hear that. I'll be back for you later."

-- --

"Now what are you going to do?"

"I'm a chunin, for Kami's sake. If I can't come up with a couple hundred ryo or so in an afternoon, the creep can have me. I need to make a drop in the green territory. If I don't find some inspiration along the way I'll steal a purse in the black area on the way back."

"I don't like it Sango. If anybody is watching the drop we are screwed. What is a "Son of Heaven" anyway?"

"That was the title of an ancient ruler, but now it could be the name of some weapon or power object the gangs are trying to get. The Third needs to hear about this. Don't worry. The operative that set up that brick isn't going to get us caught."

-- --

She leaned back on the stone bench and slipped the coded scrap of paper into a crack in the wall and was pleased when she felt it drop completely out of sight. Now, what about money? She could buy a used purse using Koga's earnings and pretend she swiped it, but that only takes care of this week. To satisfy Akogi she needed an independent source of income every week, and the life of a thief was not appealing.

She paused in front of a tent as the barker enticed the crowd. Now there was an idea. Her father would have been humiliated to see how far she had sunk, but anything was better than getting up close and personal with Akogi. Besides, she had watched often enough back at the castle and had a pretty good idea how it was done. Things shouldn't be that much different here, but it was worth spending 50 precious ryo to go in and get some pointers.

-- --

The street was crowded as she set an old cracked plate in the center. Most men had just gotten off work and weren't in the mood to be delayed. She had no backup plan since she had spent their food money on a long filmy veil and some orange wooden clappers. She sighed as she gathered her courage. If this didn't work, the veil would look good on her in Akogi's bedroom.

She took a deep breath and slapped the clappers together. When she had everyone's attention, she began an amateurish version of a traditional folk dance. Actually a combination of the dances she had seen when she was young and the dances she had just watched at the market. She knew she would get no points for technique, but what she was shooting for was more geared towards energy and athleticism.

The street became congested as more and more men stopped and stared as the girl spun and leaped to the rapid staccato beats on the clappers. The faster she spun the wider the space the crowd opened up until everyone was frozen watching the veil spiral and spin as the long athletic legs bounded above their heads, much to the appreciation of those entranced by how short the brown shift was.

She ended, kneeling in the street, with the veil floating down over her hair and the plate held above her head. She never looked up until she heard Akogi's voice. "What is going on here? Who has been blocking the street. We can't have crowds gathering in front of the palace. Move along. You! What are you up to?"

"Sorry thar, Akogi-han. Ya said to git some brass fer ya, but I might need a bigga plate. All the bills keep a rollin' offen this one."

-- --

Two more collection days came and went without incident. Akogi counted out the contents of both knotted cloths with no comment. Naguru sometimes stopped by to watch her dance, though she never again attempted to stop traffic, in spite of the fact that the cheering and applause had given her an addictive rush. Koga had berated her for giving a performance that was quite a bit too good for an ignorant starving street kid. Difficult questions could have been asked about the height of her leaps if a Cloud-nin had been in the audience.

Whenever a Fire Country coin showed up in one of their donation boxes it was set aside and tested that night, but they were all just random ryo. Their income was good enough that normally they were able to stay in the shelter on rainy days. She was dancing between showers one evening when she noticed a man drop another Fire Country ryo into her donation box, but looking around, he was gone. She used the next raindrop that fell as an excuse to go back to the box and tarp.

When a downpour hit they again went through the ritual of balancing the coin on her finger and running two chakras through it. This time it popped open. They both ran the coil of wire between their fingers and memorized the message. Koga placed the coil on a dry brick and hit it with a spark. Sango immediately closed the tarp and listened to the burning wire twist and sputter in the downpour. When they dared to look out, the ash had washed away along with most of the stench.

-- --

Hidden in the shadows of a dark doorway, it was her third night of observations. Finally there was some movement in front of the palace. A full Rock jonin squad to deliver a late night message was a good indication that their mission had indeed arrived. She watched the lights appear in the third floor offices. It all fit. Tomorrow night would be interesting.

-- --

"Hey, darling, where's the boy?" The friendly palace guard never forgot to toss the crippled beggar boy a copper when he got off work. The one morning he had forgotten, he suffered bad luck all day.

"Bro, he git da fever. Done be bad ailin'."

The guard took a step back, then followed her to the squalid alley. She pulled back the tarp and a quick look confirmed it. His face and hands were bright red and the heat could be felt from a meter away. Cloud fever ran through the homeless community every summer. The boy would be dead within two days. "Listen, you stay off the street. I don't care what the Dragons say. I like you kids, but I won't have you spreading fever. If you must go out to get something to eat, wash your hands first, and not in the public fountain."

She smiled. The plan was going well.

-- --

The linings of their backpacks pulled out and became dead black ninja clothes and gloves. Cheap but serviceable weapons and equipment had been purchased one at a time at scattered booths across the village. 3:00 A.M., it was time to move.

Two small figures moved imperceptibly through the shadows beneath the wall surrounding the palace. As the guard turned, silently they were over the wall and in among the topiary. It was a calculated risk, if a sensitive ninja was around they were screwed, but they released enough chakra to climb the palace wall without ropes. Keeping their silhouettes low, they made their way to the backside of the building.

Leaning over the edge of the roof, she spotted their pathway. She lowered him over the edge of the shingles and he started to work with a screwdriver. With the vent removed an impossibly small hole was left in the wall. Only a skinny 7 year old could possibly attempt squeezing into such a tiny space 20 meters above the ground. She couldn't see him any more and there was an interminable wait before the window opened.

"What took you so long?"

"There was an alarm we weren't told about on the window. I had to bypass it."

He listened at the door, then slowly opened it. The hall was empty. They made their way to a locked and alarmed electrical box. This was going to take precise chakra control. She opened a sealed pocket and retrieved a small envelope of diamond dust which she added to a little ball of water she poured from her flask. The water began to soundlessly spin against the electrical box, quickly cutting a perfectly round hole. Koga reached in and disconnected the alarm system.

She only took a second to pick the lock on the door to an ornate office. He took somewhat longer to open the safe hidden behind the full length portrait of the Daimyo. (Electric chakra was sensitive, but still not as good as a byakugan for sensing tumblers.) Quickly they found the scrolls they wanted, plus a couple others that looked interesting. They stacked the money on a desk and then knocked it onto the carpet, along with most of the jewelry. She pocketed the three nicest emerald pieces.

The room was almost set up to their satisfaction when the doorknob rattled. The first guard died before even getting a good look at the room. The second one drew his sword, but though his warning yell was cut off by the knife in his larynx, the sound of his falling alerted other guards. The boy left the knife (which he had lifted off one of Akogi's goons) and paused just long enough to use his kunai to retrieve two blue threads from his pocket and attach them to the tip of the corpse's sword.

The guard squad reached the top of the stairs in time to see two dark shapes rounding the corner. "Alert! We are invaded. Alert! Sound the alarm!" The hall was empty and so were all the rooms. The only thing out of place anywhere was an open window and a missing vent cover. The captain kept yelling for the alarm bell, but it wouldn't ring. His night got worse, and his life expectancy shorter, when he turned around and saw a man in a ruffled shirt and a long red coat. He had to put the best face on this or eat a lightning bolt.

"Ikouji-sama, my men have prevented a robbery. They broke into the document safe and murdered two of my men, but we prevented them from getting away with the jewels or cash."

Fortunately the Daimyo's jonin was too preoccupied to hand out punishments. "They got in and opened the safe with no alarm sounding." He strode purposefully to the alarm junction box. "This hole couldn't have been drilled mechanically without being heard and it is too small for a man to reach through. Could it be some sort of body manipulation? Show me that vent."

He studied the open vent. "A shape-shifting ninja enters through the vent, disables the alarm on the window to let his partner through, shuts down all the alarms, and opens the vault without being detected, but is too clumsy to get away with any valuables?... The scrolls! I want a complete inventory on all the documents in that safe."

Ikouji knelt beside the bodies, probing them with chakra. "Ninja accuracy with a gang weapon? The aura on it too weak to recognize. No sign of sweat on it. Must be wearing gloves, so there won't be fingerprints either." The chakra fluoresced, revealing a complete set of prints. "Too stupid to wipe it clean beforehand! I want those prints matched within the hour... Hmm, the guard drew his weapon, but did he get a chance to use it? What is this? String, blue, silk. The aura... GATOSUKI, the bastard. Arrest all the Blue Dragon's immediately! Call out the whole guard."

-- --

There was panic in the streets. The fighting between the Daimyo's guard force and the Blue Dragons spread throughout the village to the other gangs, some of which were attempting to take advantage of the Dragon's plight by avenging old grievances. Terrified citizens flooded toward the closed village gates where the old and the young were being trampled.

Cloud-nin stood on roofs and watched. The Raikage and his forces were becoming more and more suspicious as to why Ikouji had specifically not asked for assistance. The question of whether the Daimyo's jonin was trying to hide something was answered when a ninja discovered a stash of stolen scrolls in a niche high up on the side of a building. The Raikage's anger knew no bounds when one of the scrolls was decoded and found to be a letter from the Earth Country Daimyo complaining about the Tsuchikage's spending and suggesting that they both cut back on the size of their ninja forces.

-- --

"Roust all the bums out of that alley!"

"Hey! There is Cloud Fever in that box. You don't want to catch it." The friendly guard gingerly lifted the tarp to reveal two red-skinned gravely ill children. The crippled boy was sitting up and appeared half-conscious with the girl's head in his lap. She appeared comatose with a burning fever. The guard shook his head, "I'm sorry kid. There's nothing I can do for you, especially not tonight. Sorry. Let's round up the rest."

"OK. They're gone."

"Shit Koga. I feel like shit. You should have warned me how badly turning my chakra into body heat would drain me. Hand me my culottes and blouse." She turned her back as they changed into the second-hand clothes she had purchased. They stuffed the old rags into his backpack on top of the black silks before running out the back of the alley. Two blocks further and he tossed the backpack into a burning store.

"Demons... death and destruction!" Youba continued screaming while pointing at Sango, standing in front of a backdrop of fire. "Demons! Youba warned you, Youba warn you all. She's demon brings death and destruction wherever she go! E-e-evil, E-e-evil." The screaming tirade was cut off as a sword entered her chest. "evil... death... destruc..." The guard looked back at them and gave a wink. Suddenly she recognized him as the man who had dropped the Fire ryu into her basket.

The scenes of women and children and the elderly trying to evacuate the village disturbed Sango. It was just too close to her own personal nightmares and she knew she had caused this suffering. One mother, struggling with four young children under the age of five, was knocked to the ground. Here was someone they could save. Sango scooped up a crying toddler. "We'll help you, Ma'am, my brother and me." Koga gave her a look which said they shouldn't be doing this, but he grabbed the oldest boy's hand and followed her.

Fighting their way through the crowd, the two weaved back and forth, deceptively strong shoulders preventing the distraught mother carrying two infants from being shoved or jostled. The gate was congested because guards were questioning everyone and grabbing men from 13 to 30 for further interrogation.

The guard looked the mother over with steely eyes. Normally he would have been sympathetic at the pitiable sight, but he had seen hundreds of women like her this night. "Are these your children?"

Dazedly she nodded.

"Where is your husband? Is he a gang member?"

"No, no, not him! He stayed to guard the store from looters. I begged him to come."

"OK. Move on."

Koga and Sango quietly followed her through the gate. They let her get a ways ahead so they could talk. "OK, I admit you got us out with no questions, but now what do we do?" he asked, nodding at the small boy next to him.

She couldn't answer. They had rescued the little family and incidentally helped themselves some. Technically, they should head for the rendezvous point immediately, even if it meant leaving the children crying in the dust beside the road. The kids were better off than when they had first found them and no worse off than hundreds of others walking the same path. "Mission first. Mission first. Mission first," she kept repeating, but she couldn't abandon them. She handed him the backpack and took the toddler's hand. "Go tell him."

-- --

The trader's wagon was waiting for them at the crossroads. Ichigo helped the family up into the back of the wagon, and then they joined the stream of refugees. Sango climbed out of the rear and swung up on top of the cart. "She fed the babies, then they all fell asleep. It wasn't my intention to stick you with them."

He just shook his head. "Trust you to bring home some stray puppies. Be warned, some day you will find a situation where you can't save everyone. Know that every time you try, you take a chance of compromising a mission, but... I'm glad you helped them."

-- --

They had outpaced all of the refugees who were on foot and so they pulled off in a shady spot to rest during the hottest part of the day. Sango volunteered to watch the babies while the woman sat in the shade with her toddlers playing around her. It was also the first opportunity she had to surreptitiously check that Ichigo had removed certain incriminating items from her backpack and secreted them in untraceable hiding places inside the wagon. At the next bridge, the backpack loaded with rocks splashed into the river.

The next village was swarming with both guards and ninjas. Everyone was questioned and the wagon was thoroughly searched, but they had absolutely no information on the whereabouts of a short 28 year old man called Gatosuki.

They found a man with a cart who was willing to take the woman and children to her uncle's farm for the price of the money they had tied up in their rags. Ichigo offered to pay for it, but they explained that since the money was technically supposed to be the Dragon's, it should go to a good cause. The mother cried and kissed them all goodbye, vowing to say prayers for them every day.

-- --

They were stopped at the border again. "Ah Trader Ichigo, that was a quick trip."

The dark-haired traveler shook his head woefully. "Riots are bad for business. I had to turn around and pick up the children before heading back for the border. I fear you have made more money from this journey than I have."

The guard sadly nodded in commiseration, but it didn't keep him from pocketing the bill he found tucked in with the inventory.

-- --

They came to a crossroads. She looked down the side road. "I'm sorry Ichigo. If there just weren't so many Cloud-nins scouring the countryside, I would show you the monument at your father's gravesite. The next time we pass near we will go see the grave of the Leaf Jonin who is the Great Hero of the Whirlpool."

-- --

The ANBU captain debriefed them after they had an opportunity to shower. "Congratulations. Reports are that the mission was a complete success. Did you get the scroll?"

Ichigo was still picking at the glue that peeled off the remains of his goatee. "We need to have it decoded to be sure, but it appears to be the invasion plans. If they don't know who has the scrolls it should shake them up badly. What reports do you have."

The ANBU replied, "The Raikage and the Daimyo are reportedly angry with each other and with everyone else. Ikouji-jonin is out of favor because of the security failures. The Blue Demons were totally destroyed. Akogi and his guards were killed attempting to flee with the treasury. It appears the Lady Daimyo's emerald necklace and earrings were found in the collections."

Sango smiled sheepishly, "Imagine that."

"Naguru surrendered, but deep gen interrogation has not found any knowledge of the plot. It is possible he may be pardoned."

Koga, much more comfortable in his usual mask, approved, "I hope so. He was an honest guy for a gang-banger."

"The other gangs are fighting over the territory, further destabilizing the situation in Kumogakure. The fighting has also spread to gangs in other nations. We are taking the opportunity to roll up gang members in the Fire Country along with hoards of drugs, weapons, pimps and prostitutes."

Sango asked, "Did you ever discover the meaning of Son of Heaven?"

"The Son of Heaven is a Mist registry cargo ship recently purchased by a previously unknown entity named the Gato Shipping Company. The ship sailed from a port in the Lightning Country yesterday."

"Let me guess," the now blond haired Ichigo ventured, "Neither Gatosuki nor the bulk of the Blue Dragon money has been found. The bastard got away with his new investment."

Sango stretched out on the couch. "Well, with his gang disbanded, he's not our problem now."

-- --

Naruto hummed along on his way to return the scrolls to the library for Sakura. "Well, he's not a problem for anybody now, is he Mom?"

* * *

Gatosuki - "Cake Love"

Youba - "Old Hag"

Naguru - "To Strike"

Akogi - "Greed"

Ikouji - "Power"

* * *

Well there it is. My first attempt at a longer form story, and a spy story at that. I would be interested to know if anyone managed to read it to the end since it took a demon of a long time to complete. Let me know if you would like any more "Secret Missions".


	2. Kirigakure

Secret Missions

Chapter 71

Kirigakure

**Synopsis – For those readers who haven't kept up with Kushina's Diary: Two years have passed and the girl has become a 15 year old young woman and the boy is 9. Since these are "S" classified reports, all Leaf personnel are referred to by code names. If it is not clear to you who the characters are who have been assigned these code names... oh you will figure it out.**

Sakura balanced five scrolls on the table. She had an irrational urge to hold on to them and sneak out instead of slipping them into the slot. It was certain that she was about to lose at least two of them to the Head Librarian and the odds were that she would never have another excuse to read them. If there was anything in the world that bugged her more than Naruto, it had to be a manuscript which she was not allowed to examine. The palms of her hands itched as she inserted the rolls through the wall.

She received the three scrolls back with a sigh, but then thanked the head librarian generously. He might be a picayunish little bookworm, but his assistance and good will were necessary for her to do her job. Still, they had the three that classification rules indicated they were allowed to enjoy, errr - study.

-- --

Spring had come to Konoha. Fresh green buds were opening in the trees where birds busily constructed new nests. On the path winding through the woods, five ninja, a man, young woman, two boys and a girl, walked purposefully toward a mission, and a fate, which must always be kept concealed from the unsuspecting public.

As dusk settled over the woods, the ninjas turned off the main road onto a pathway discernible by only the sharpest eyes and seemingly passable only by some nightmare combination of mountain goat and flying squirrel. They spent the night hidden in the security of the ANBU way station. In the morning five civilian travelers wearing anonymous gray hooded cloaks and carrying not a single item connecting them to their former identities, appeared on a different track headed southeast, toward the coast.

-- --

The teenager and the big dog with matted fur sitting in the sun alongside the road did not appear to be very promising allies. The young woman was dubious, "Are you sure about this?"

"Well, I've never known Jiraiya to be wrong about a contact's character." The man went up to them casually, "Do you know where I could find the Skipjack?"

A menacing rumble came from deep in the canine's throat while the boy warily considered the five blank hoods. Abruptly he made his decision, "I might, if you are Lost Travelers? I'll take ya to the boat. You can leave yer packs there."

The woman looked up at the sky. "We wouldn't care for our goods to be stolen. It's about four hours until the tides change. Why don't we go get something to eat instead?"

"So one of you knows something about the sea. Maybe you won't be complete ballast in the event of an emergency. As to yer valuables, no worries. If'n I tell Juu to watch them, you couldn't get'em back yerselves. He's very loyal. Wouldn't leave his post fer ten kilo of T-bone steak."

While their backpacks were stowed down below, the young woman took the opportunity to study the double masted fishing boat. The vessel was older than her master, but other than being due for a new coat of paint after a long chilly winter, appeared to be in good shape. A ketch, no... she decided, more properly termed a yawl, it was the perfect choice for someone who spent long days alone at sea. Forward was the mainmast with mainsail and triangular jib. Hanging off the stern, the small mizzen sail would make it easy for a lone sailor to trim the boat. Odds were she would hold a course throughout a long night without anyone touching the rudder. She looked about 10 meters long, 3 meters abeam, and drafted a meter and a half.

The smell of fish might put off her younger companions, but to her it was the odour of prosperity. Her hand grasped a brass fitting as she studied the rigging and was satisfied. Even if it was small for an ocean crossing, this should be a safe voyage as long as the boy knew how to sail and no late-season storm blew down from the north.

The food stand was within sight of the wharf. The younger girl asked, "What do they have that's good here?"

"The house speci'ly is naruto soup."

"Oh, those whirlpool shaped fishcakes like they serve in ramen at Ichiraku's. Sounds tasty."

"Jiraiya-san says that's why he comes here 'cause it's his favorite."

The man inquired, "How did you happen to meet Jiraiya-sensei?"

The teenager sat twirling noodles on his chopsticks. Once again it seemed as if he had to drag the answers from deep in his gut, reticence born of long days alone on the ocean. "My Mom named me Kaiza. I know you can't tell me yours. Anyhow, when was five, Mom died leavin' me an' Juu alone. Four years I hung round the docks, runnin' errands and beggin' scraps. Finally I gotta go out onna fishin' boat, and I never wanted to come back. I fell in love wit' the sea."

"Sounds like a dangerous life for a small child."

"Nah, on shore I gots Juu ta watch me back. Out on the sea nobody bothers ya much, 'cept one mate who took the idea of cabin boy a little too literal. I had ta kick 'im in the nuts and spent the rest of the voyage above decks. Then about two year ago I made a mistake. I left Juu to guard me swag and got caught out by some older boys who din't like that I was takin' berths they thought shoulda been theirs. I was beat down pretty good. It's where I got this scar." He fingered the "X" shaped mark on his chin. "Thought I was a goner 'till this giant white-haired 'lubber pulls 'em off'n me and picks me up as easy like I was a baby kitten. Feeds me some chowder and talks awhile, then gives me 1000 ryu to deliver this purse to a guy."

"So did you consider just running off with the money?"

"What kinda man breaks a contract like that. 'Sides, stealin' from someone done ya a favor be bad juju, nasty karma. The sea take ya like snap. So a month later Jiraiya shows up agin with this lovely little fishin' boat he names Nade-chan. Says it's mine and all I gotta do is deliver packages and lost travelers wherever they need ta go, no questions asked. Rest of the time I go fishin' 'tween smuggling jobs. Day that guy stopped in the village to eat some naruto was the luckiest day I ever had since Mom got sick... Time we got loaded."

-- --

Kaiza steered the yawl through the breakwater and out to sea. The further they traveled from land, the more excited the older girl became. She scrambled up and stood on the peak of the mainmast until the last ship sank below the horizon. "Alll-Rightt! It's safe to set course for Crescent Moon Island!" She hopped lightly to the deck, threw off her gray cloak and scurried forward until she reached the very tip of the bowsprit, one hand resting lightly on the forestay holding the jibsail. She spread her arms wide to absorb as much of the wind and salt spray as possible. Her brilliant scarlet hair whipped behind her back giving her the look of a living sea nymph figurehead.

The boy without a mask, his queasy stomach forgotten momentarily, stared open-mouthed. "Wow! You got red hair now. It makes you look bea-u-ti-ful."

She gave him a sharp look and her voice was cross, but her eyes twinkled, "And what exactly was I before? Besides, a lofty royal princess like me can't walk around with plain brown hair. But a prince should be set apart from the rest of you common rabble, too. Check out Blondie."

The man shed his cloak revealing robin-egg blue hair. The boys, including Kaiza, collapsed to the deck overcome with laughter.

The redhead demanded attention, "Hey Kaiza, is this the best this scow can do?"

"Don't ya be insulting Nade. She be faster than she looks. Remember, she done run blockades fer Jiraiya. We sure be faster than the Harbor Master's boats and even than some warships."

"Then if you have a spinnaker, drag it out, Captain. If you care to handle the lines, I'll put the passengers to the grunt work."

"Very well, First Mate. You has yer orders."

In spite of the inexperienced hands, soon the spinnaker was billowing out in front of them and the redhead was back on the bowsprit in front of the ship's bow hanging over the open ocean, reveling in the combination of sea and sky, salt and breeze. Not all the passengers were so enthusiastic as the bow cut through a moderate chop. The younger girl did her best at settling queasy stomachs. "Now how are you feeling? You look as green as the costume you usually wear."

"Ulp, knock me out, plee-ee-eeze. Get me home and I promise to never leave dry land again... AAGH, urp."

-- --

As dusk settled over the ocean the volunteer crew furled the spinnaker as the breeze died down. Traveling at a leisurely pace, the young passengers began to get their sea legs. The man and masked boy took turns trying to grab a 100 ryu coin out of each other's hands while the girl lounged nearby studying samples of seaweed for their medicinal uses. Kaiza and the redhead sat on the bow combing out the dog's fur as they watched the other boy finish 500 sit-ups and start on 700 push-ups. "I don't know why anyone would do that."

"Oh, it's just his self punishment for getting seasick. He figures it will remind him to fix his mistakes and at the same time make him stronger."

"Nah, don't mean the push-ups. That make a weird sorta sense. I mean the rest of ya and Jiraiya an' all ya ninja. What make ya fight an' maybe die, fer what?"

She reached up and scratched the dog's ears. "This is probably the wrong crew to ask that sort of question. I doubt any one of the five of us ever wanted anything else. I understand why it might not seem reasonable to you. You and Juu... yes I'm talking about you big boy, good doggie... you two have been alone for so long. The port is a place you survived, not a home full of fond memories."

Suddenly the wind picked up and began gusting from a different quarter. They jumped up and adjusted and re-trimmed the sails. "We're going to have rain by morning." She watched him hauling on a line, "You know, you are pretty strong."

He flexed an arm and admired the muscle. "Yeh, I guess I am."

"But I know a way to become more powerful, yet that does not involve push-ups. Today you are super satisfied with your life. You have Juu to protect you and keep you company. You have Nade-chan and the sea and fishing whenever you want, for enjoyment and making a living. And you have little jobs for Jiraiya for excitement and for something that just makes you feel a bit special. Am I right?"

"Yep."

"Some day, years from now, it won't feel the same. In the way of the world, Juu will be gone. The deliveries won't seem so exciting as they used to and, as hard as it seems to imagine, even the sea won't be big enough to satisfy your longing. Then you will go looking, looking until you find the one person and the one place which will complete you. When you find that person and that place which are truly precious to you, then you will find the true strength in those arms needed to protect them, even if it should cost your own life. Each of these, my friends, is precious to me and I would take a spear in the chest to protect each of them or their village, just as I know they would do for me. That is how, even though I may make horrendous mistakes, I can live a life with no regrets."

-- --

The man pulled his hood up to shed the rain. "Captain, what can we do to help?"

"Ain't no need fer landlubbers on deck in this weather. Nade-chan an' me an' Juu fought many a worse blow than this ourselves an' we're driving well south of the main cell. If'n need help, Red can handle it."

He poked a thumb toward where she was kneeling on the deck. A look of alarm spread across her face. "Kaiza, turn her around into the wind, hurry!"

"Is ya daft? Ya wanna go back inta the strongest part o' the storm?"

"We must. Something big's coming. I think it's a rouge wave."

He jammed the rudder full to port and set the mizzen to catch the gale broadside. The yawl pirouetted like a ballerina, but nearly laid on her side with her jib skimming the saltwater. Kaiza was impressed that he had no ninja to retrieve out of the drink. Every one had stuck to the deck as if glued there. He tied himself to the rudder and hooked a line to Juu.

In the darkness something loomed, even darker and more foreboding. As they crested each wave it grew in front of them, 20 meters, maybe 30, higher than the mainmast. Everyone grabbed a line and stared except the redhead who ran around, dogging all the hatches shut. A crack of lightning directly overhead illuminated their impending doom as the little fishing boat was lifted up a vertical wall of water. Just when it appeared that they might make it clear to the top without capsizing, the wave broke over them, smashing the mast and submerging the vessel meters beneath the surface.

-- --

Corporal Korega stared north out across the bay, checking for the hundredth time. He paced up and down the beach, barely noticing the hot sun in the brilliant blue sky. He could hardly be faulted for this. Nearly every day in the Moon Country was graced by hot sun, cool ocean breezes, blue skies and even bluer water, and the last two days of showers had passed.

Right now he feared that his first solo assignment for King Kakeru was going to be a complete bust. To make it even worse, the assignment was at the request of the beautiful Princess Shijimi, recently married to the son of the Fire Country Daimyo. It would hardly matter that failure was not his fault because they were a day late and there was absolutely nothing that he could do if they did not show up. The real consequence was that he had failed his sovereign and the Lady.

Finally he spied a dark speck in the strait between two of the circle islands. His hopes fell as he peered through his spyglass. The mast was much too short for an ocean crossing vessel. As he watched he became confused, then concerned, as it held course. All the local fishermen and pleasure boaters knew not to approach the beach on the royal preserve; not that anyone would get in real trouble as long as his majesty was not in residence, but it was not in good taste.

He checked the glass again and gasped. He was not quite sure how the wreckage staggering across the bay was staying afloat. There was only a stub, barely 5 meters of mainmast standing, holding as much sail as could be unfurled. The jibsail, though heavily patched, showed gaping holes and there were gaps in the rail and the cabin roof. The damaged fisher dropped anchor and he went out to meet it in a dinghy.

"Corporal, sorry we're late. As you can see, we ran into a bit of heavy weather."

The soldier tried not to stare at the man's blue hair. "Hai, I'm amazed you are still afloat. Please hurry, your ship sails in less than 4 hours, so you need to leave here in two. You may dress in the royal beach house, some trunks are already there, and we have a rented coach for your use."

After transporting all their packs to the beach house, Korega handed Kaiza some papers. "Here are all your port documents and fishing permits. You also have a cottage reserved near the port."

Kaiza's face fell, "We'd planned on spendin' a month fishin' these southe'n waters, but with Nade-chan..." He shook his head, "I'm marooned. Ain't got no credit wi' any local boatwright an' can't go out far 'nuff ta find 'nuff fish ta pay fer a new mast. You'll have ta find 'nother way home."

The man pulled out a scroll and wrote a brief note. "Take this chit to the ship fitter at the west end of the docks and everything will be taken care of."

Kaiza scrunched up his brow and his lips started moving. He looked up, "I thank ya. I ain't too swift wit' me letters, but at least I finally has a name to call ya by. Ichigo, take good care o' the kids an' of Red. She's somethin' special."

"Believe me kid, I know that. See you in five weeks."

-- --

"Ma'am, if that is all, I should make sure no one is watching the trail. This path leads straight past the palace, then take the main road to the dock where the Mairuka Cruise Lines embark. There may be some extra disorder and confusion today. They had a bad fire at their main offices last night."

"You don't like disorder and confusion, do you Corporal. You don't like us here."

"I have always admired Konoha and the Leaf ninja. It is not my place to question. I am sure My Lady and His Majesty know best, but I can't see anything good that comes of small countries getting mixed up with the affairs of the Five. You know what happened to the Whirlpool Country?"

"She closed her eyes briefly, "Yes, I have heard. But we are just vacationers catching a boat from your wonderful paradise, and no one can prove different. When we get back you can show us the sights, Korega-san."

-- --

"Everyone line up for inspection."

"Yes Princess Shahrazad. I am your guard and driver, Talwar. I wear the green mask." He whipped his scimitar out of his wide cloth belt in salute.

"I am the chief of the Princess's security, Saif. I wear the red mask."

"I am the Princess's maid and physician, Yasmin. This has got to be the most feminine thing I ever wore. I love it, even if it is just a maid's costume. Here, everyone take a pill to give you an extra shade of tan. Based on weight, some of us will probably darken two shades."

"I am the Pincess's husband and master, the sun in her sky, her north star, the object of all her longing, Prince Ali Faisal bin Asim, nephew of the Sultan of the Land of Elephants, seventeenth from the throne."

"Don't let it go to your head, Blue Boy. Now Yasmin, check my costume."

"You look spectacular and sexy. Do you want any more jewelry?"

"Nah, these are just traveling clothes. Save the good stuff for the Daimyo. Besides, I shouldn't get too enticing. We don't want Saif and Talwar beheading any infidels to protect my virtue. We should load the coach if we are going to catch the ship in time."

-- --

"Make way! Make way for Prince Ali and Princess Shahrazad. Your Highnesses, the cruise liner Golden Dolphin."

As they made their way up the gangplank, the Princess gasped, "Saif, Ali, do you see?"

The Prince muttered, "We are ninja, we are ice. We show no emotion."

The purser announced, "Prince Ali Faisal bin Asim from the Land of Elephants, his wife the Princess Shahrazad, and company. Two adjoining staterooms on the Golden Deck."

The captain, who had a large mustache and an elaborate white uniform, bowed politely, "Welcome aboard, your graces." He looked unhappy as he turned, "May I introduce the new owner of this ship, Gato-sama."

Gato reached out and grabbed Ali's hand and gave it an enthusiastic pump, "The Land of Elephants, hunh. How exotic. Good trade in ivory, gems, spices and monkeys I hear. Ya gotta set at the owner's table tonight and we can talk about Gato Shipping getting some trade concessions. Believe me, I can make it worth your while." He lunged for the Princess's hand, but found himself staring at a red mask instead.

"Saif, we no do behead. Your sword away put. Just social understanding be must. Insult to Princess Shahrazad by horse-dung-eating son-of-monkey-bugger merchant. Teach language by maroon sailor Land of Sea. Good talk, yes?" Ali said politely, but using language reserved for inferior classes, "Decline must we do so no understanding more. Certain culture and dietary restrictions observe must. Our meals in stateroom take will."

-- --

"Damn, damn, damn," she slammed the stateroom door, "Damn, damn, damn. I hate unfinished business. Saif, question the crew for any information. That fire in the Mairuka offices had to have been set. Yasmin, grill the maids. There must be some gossip if Mairuka Cruises was forced to sell..."

"No."

"What, Ali? Why?"

"We have a mission and it does not involve a former gangster named Gatosuki. In order for us to succeed everyone must see only our foreignness and not our purposes. We cannot afford any attention which we do not wish to draw. Besides we don't want people to know our attendants speak the language."

"Oh hagfish slime. I mean if he just accidentally fell overboard..."

"Sorry Red, cruise ships have rules about disposal of garbage at sea."

-- --

The fancy coach rattled up the road toward Kirigakure, the Village Hidden in the Mist. "This is the first trip I ever took where I was happy to get off a ship and into a wagon. One more day locked in that cabin and I would have clawed my way out of the porthole."

"Sorry Princess, but it was the easiest way for you to stay in character. The guards can just pretend to ignore anything said, so other than prayers they have nothing special to remember. Your maid is just a girl and so expects to be mostly ignored. It is on you and me not to be trapped and especially never to be alone with any priest or scholar who may know more religion or language than we were taught by..."

-- --

Monk Bansai signaled for them to sit in a half circle around him. "Religion governs every part of daily life in the Land of Elephants. Therefore it is extremely important that each of you act appropriately for your station at all times. Fortunately, the Land is so remote that few you meet will be able to say first-hand what is befitting at any particular activity. Likewise we know only the slightest amount about their culture, so must extrapolate what we have learned from other Southern Sea and Muslim cultures. What we do know comes from Jiraiya-sannin's travels, and he never managed to master the language which appears to be a combination of three or more ancient tongues."

"The younger three from lower castes may feign ignorance or language difficulties and as long as they observe five daily prayers and refrain from alcohol or eating pork will likely be ignored. However, our Prince and Princess must be certain to not unconsciously violate a single tenet of Islamic Law, at least until you choose to. We have observed that there is also a tendency for the upper classes, once removed from the restrictions of their society, to go somewhat wild when traveling. You can take advantage of this presumption."

"First however, rather than attempting to sound as if you are speaking a foreign tongue, it is much more realistic to repeat memorized lines, even if they may not be appropriate. Monk Chiriku will teach you all common phrases and quotations from the Koran and show you how men and women pray."

-- --

A sliding hatch near the ceiling opened. "Your highnesses, the gate to the Daimyo's palace."

The Captain of the Guard met them on horseback. "Your Graces, welcome to Gemmei Palace. I hope the crossing was pleasant."

"Smooth very much. Weather dry as 50 old year hooker."

The captain swallowed very hard, but his face never broke. "Ah, yes... Please follow me."

-- --

A line of porters brought their bags into their suite in the palace. Shahrazad settled into an overstuffed chair and started seemingly ordering the servants around. "Yasmin, zendegi bi maenast aegaer naetaevani khosh hal zendegi koni." (::: Yasmin, there is no point in living, if you can't live happy. :::)

Yasmin read the handsigns instead, bowed, and began unpacking the bags. "Ruh e ensan namira vae javdanist." (::: The Soul of Man is Immortal and Imperishable. :::)

Ali berated her, "Yasmin! Talk local practice we must."

Yasmin bowed contritely, "Forgive, Highness."

The Princess recognized that the rebuke was actually meant for her and looked away in disgust. Ali attempted to sooth her hurt feelings by coming over and whispering to her. "Watch how she works. At less than a meter a medic-nin is as sensitive to chakra as a Hyuuga." Unmollified, the Princess sniffed loudly and turned her head aside, accidentally giving her a good view of the maid as she randomly began arranging furniture and straightening pictures until she had been along each wall in the apartment. Twice she imperceptibly signaled at parts of the decorative grillwork. Satisfied, the Prince went into the bath to clean off the traveling dust.

Shahrazad ordered, "Yasmin, Prince finish, bath draw. Find hair..." she searched for the word, "not water."

The maid unpacked the hair dryer and looked forlornly at the plug. "Saif, rope to wall bad." The young guard opened a trunk and pulled out a small transformer. He briefly studied the outlet and found a plug that would fit. He sat adjusting knobs and studying dials until he was satisfied, and then plugged in the hair dryer. "Is good?"

He lowered his eyelids, "Inshallah." (::: God willing. :::) The Princess nodded. That made it easier. No electronic bugs, just two watchers in the walls. Now if their target was in the palace tonight as expected, the plan should work out fine.

Ali came out drying his light blue hair and she and Yasmin went into the bath. There were few compensations for taking an assignment in which you could end up seriously dead, but here was one. All marble and mirrors, the bath was the size of a ballroom and the sunken tub itself was large enough for a dozen. Best of all, there were no peepholes. Finally able to talk freely, the two girls luxuriated in the bubbles and washed each other's backs. Reluctantly they got out and dried off. Shahrazad applied makeup and what she considered an extreme amount of perfume and dressed in a filmy, many layered nightgown. The next phase was about to start.

Ali, wearing a silk dressing gown, reclined among numerous pillows on an emperor sized bed, the very image of a pampered nobleman. "Kheili khosh geli." (::: You are so beautiful. :::) "Saif, Talwar, the hall guard. Yasmin dismiss." Finally alone, he stared greedily, "Wife, dance."

Slowly she began to sway, her arms moving sinuously. Entranced, he watched her hips begin to gyrate and the translucent cloth flare as she turned. As the steps quickened she began to spin and a veil billowed out before fluttering down onto the bed. A second length of sheer fabric, and then a third, drifted to the floor. He licked his lips in anticipation as three more diaphanous veils settled on the rug, leaving only the barest hint of material covering her honey colored skin and erect nipples. Just as the last veil was lifted, something heavy slammed into the walls on both sides of the room among the loud cries of "Infidels!"

She turned around and gathered cloth off the floor to hold in front of herself. She snapped, "What the hell's with the timing. If the idiots had waited any damned longer I would have ended up in bed with you."

"Sorry, but we had to be sure the watchers had seen something which I can get indignant over. Don't worry, I just considered anything that was shown as all business in the line of duty. Well, I better grab my jambiya and go threaten some guards." Strapping on the short curved dagger, he paused at the threshold, "By the way, nice figure. Your tits are blooming nicely." Ninja reflexes swiftly kicked in and he was out the door before the vase full of lilies smashed on the frame.

Out in the hall he was met by a shocking tableau. Saif and Talwar both had a palace guard pinned kneeling on the floor with their foreheads pushed deeply into the carpet to avoid the edge of the scimitars at the back of their necks. "Son of sea slug Saif. Say kill no do. Explain or punish!"

"Chesa ye ghaeshaengi dari!" (::: You have beautiful eyes! :::) "Infidel, harem..." He held his thumb and forefinger up to his eye.

"HOLE? HAREM HOLE? Watch Princess?" The Prince's hand went to the hilt of his jambiya and he advanced deliberately on the terrified guards.

From down the hall a different voice roared, "What is going on here? Put those weapons away and unhand my men. It is strictly forbidden for anyone to draw weapons in the Daimyo's palace."

Ali considered briefly the speaker and two pikemen flanking him, "Captain, men you?" He turned and grabbed a guard by the hair, the razor sharp dagger edge held close enough to flick his lashes. "Who say watch?"

He shuddered and gasped, "The Captain..."

Everything happened at once. Ali yelled, "You dare defile!" and charged. The pikemen lowered their spears to protect the captain, Talwar stepped on the other guard's throat so that Saif could jump in front of the Prince. The pikemen were shocked to find that even with the leverage of two spears engaging the scimitar at the same time, that they could not overpower the small boy.

"STOP!"

Everyone, including Saif, froze at the authority in the voice. A large man in expensive clothes and a long navy blue cloak strode down the hall and past the statue-like armed men without seeming to take notice of them. "Your highness Ali Faisal bin Asim, I am Shiofufi, the Daimyo's chamberlain, what you might call vizier. Have we in some way offended you?"

With many starts, stumbles and repetitions, the whole story was narrated. With each hard glance from the chamberlain, the captain seemed to shrink. Shiofufi nodded, "How unfortunate. Your highness, we are both men of the world who live close to power. It should not surprise you that all who enter the Daimyo's palace, myself included, are under observation at all times. I imagine that things are not so different in the Sultan's palace. I take full responsibility that it was not made clear to my underlings that said surveillance could not extend to My Lady's bedchamber. I ask that you accept my apologies on behalf of the Daimyo and myself." All was said with extreme politeness, yet underneath seemed to be a tiny threat of overwhelming danger to anyone foolish enough not to accept the apology.

The Prince's head bobbed up and down, "Yes, sure as crap. Culture understanding." He signaled Talwar to let the two peepers up and they scrambled to safety behind the pikes.

"Agreed, it was just a culturAL MISunderstanding."

"Mis-understanding, many thanks..." The conversation was interrupted by the sound of breaking glass inside the apartment. "Problem. Happy Wife not."

"There we are in complete understanding. My spouse was also a strong-willed woman."

"Bad dishonor, want heads or stay not where shame. Leave must."

"Would your graces do me the compliment of staying at my estate. It is conveniently located inside the Village and there will be fewer opportunities for 'misunderstandings' with my personal staff."

"Vizier fine person. Happy be accept." He turned to go back inside, then paused, "Pardon, have room face west best be, for prayers."

For the first time Shiofufi looked irritated, "Fine, you may have my suite. I will have the butler move my things into the east wing with my son Bui."

"Thousand thanks, shaeb beh kheir." (::: Good night :::)

The big man nodded, "Salaam."

Ali thoughtfully watched the guards follow the big man down the hall. Yasmin met them at the door, "Did it work?"

He grinned at her, "We got everything we wanted, but may live to regret it. He just warned me that he would be watching us. He's not ignorant and definitely no fool."

Saif lazily swung his scimitar around, "I hope I get a chance to cross swords with him some day."

Talwar jumped onto a couch, "Dobe, and people say I don't use my head. That is the stupidest thing I ever heard."

Ali just shook his head. "Saif, sometimes you have too much faith in your own abilities. No one should take lightly the prospect of a confrontation with Momochi Shiofufi, the leader of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist."

Shahrazad had another problem, "Before they come for the bags I have one thing. I do not believe my character would accept such a slight so easily. You three go pack while the Prince and I have a brief discussion."

A short time later the porters stopped outside the door at the sound of a chair smashing into a wall. "Girlie man, defend my virtue not!" (Smash)

"Allah protect me!"

"Bastard swine and jackal! (Crash) Touch again ever not! (Bang)" The porters settled in for a long, though entertaining, wait.

-- --

"My name is Himizu. If there is anything that My Lady requires I shall endeavor to comply." She was about the most beautiful creature that any of them had ever seen, though completely opposite of Tsunade. Dark and slender, with long straight black hair and fine, almost porcelain features, all the boys immediately wanted to protect her. "Other than two maids, I am the only female in the household, so I have been assigned to assure the Princess's comfort during her stay. If you require a personal servant, the gardener's wife is a reliable older woman."

"Not need. Yasmin do all. Now bed." She poured a glass of water. "Bah, warm. Ice have?"

Himizu bowed apologetically, "Your pardon. I shall take care of that immediately." Frost began forming on the outside of the pitcher and glass where she placed her hands and did not stop until ice began to crinkle inside.

Saif whipped out his scimitar, "Ninja! Hyouki!"

"I'm sorry." Tears ran down her cheeks. "I didn't mean to startle you. I am from the Hyouki Clan, but I am no ninja. When I was in the Gymnasium I could not bring myself to harm other students and was expelled in disgrace. My father disowned me. I don't know what would have become of me if Master had not hired me as Bui's nanny after his mother died."

"Saif bad. Scare no. Leave!" Shahrazad hugged the girl. Yasmin slapped the boy on the ear as he stalked off. Talwar followed him out, barely able to keep from laughing.

Himizu sniffed, "I'm sorry. It is not proper for someone like me to burden your majesty with my problems. It's just that it's been so long since anyone treated me like a real Hyouki when all I'm good for is cooling drinks and sculpting ice swans."

The Princess stroked her hair, "Tell please."

-- --

"What did you get out of her?"

"Everything. You scared her so bad she was overjoyed to have someone to talk to. There really isn't anyone else for her to confide in on the estate and her family other than her mother won't even acknowledge her. She doesn't have much to do since the boy started at the Gymnasium, but she knows everything about the household and everyone who goes in and out. Handled with a light hand and a little friendship and she could be very helpful, but she is very grateful and loyal to Shiofufi."

"Excellent. How did you pick up that she was Hyouki?"

"She has the look. I saw them a couple of times in the Whirlpool and, men or women, they are hard to forget."

Talwar perked up his ears, "When were you in the Whirlpool Village?"

Yasmin and Saif exchanged a significant glance, but the Princess answered smoothly, "It was on an assignment before we met."

Further questions were cut off as Ali stumbled into the room. Yasmin met him immediately, lead him to the couch and began working on him. The Princess hovered over her shoulder, "Will he be alright?"

"I objected to this. Demon root is nasty and horribly addictive. I don't know how he has the strength of will to stay in character while under its influence."

"That is why they decided it was necessary. No one will suspect a root user as being part of any conspiracy. Get it out of him quick." Soon one bowl was filled with the black tarry stomach contents. The second was filled with liquid containing most of the alkaloid removed from his bloodstream. They helped him sit up, "How do you feel."

"Still disoriented. My body wants what you removed back. It would be so easy to become addicted to the root."

Shahrazad placed a wet cloth on the back of his neck. "We need to get you switched over to alcohol as quick as possible. It is easier to fake and hangovers can be cured. That stuff has got to be affecting your reflexes, no matter how soon it is removed, and buddy, without your reflexes you ain't much of a ninja."

"Thanks, I think. Yasmin, I scored a couple weeks worth of plugs. See if you can remove the poison from the inside and just leave enough on the outer layer in case it is tested. Also leave a couple untouched in event I have to share with another addict."

-- --

"Himizu-san, why did Father sleep in a guest room last night?"

"We have visitors, Bui-chan. I will introduce you when you get back from school. Here is one now. Yasmin, this is the Master's son, Bui."

She bowed, "The Prince sick. Princess here eat if no male. Boy OK."

"I will inform the staff that I will personally serve you." She went out and brought in extra plates.

The boy asked, "Why you acting like an underservant, Himizu? You're supposed to be for me."

"Because in their culture the Princess would have to stay veiled if the men were present. Besides you don't need me much any more. Now attend to your deportment."

"I'll always need you. You are the only Mommy I remember. Is that the Princess? Wow, she's as beautiful as you." All through breakfast Bui's attention shifted from Shahrazad to Saif. Finally his curiosity got the better of his manners, "You really a guard? You ain't no older than me."

The red mask tilted to one side considering. He stood and tossed an apple in the air. Steel flashed in the light of the morning sun and he grabbed the core in a cloth napkin. Six slices fell onto six plates. He wiped the scimitar on the napkin and placed it back in its scabbard.

"Whoa-wee. If I could do that they wouldn't pick on me no more."

The Princess nodded, "When duty no other, Saif and Talwar train may."

-- --

"Are you sure you want me teaching someone from the Mist?"

"Look, if everything goes as planned, no one in this house will survive. It's one thing to kill a ninja like Shiofufi. As upright a dude as he seems, he is a jonin and they are always targets for assassination. But the kid is just hopeless and before I pile him on my conscience I would rather he have some sort of fighting chance. OK?"

-- --

"Ali, Himizu has invited us tomorrow to a tour of the Gymnasium. Would you like to come."

"I believe I should stay as far away from ninja situations as possible. I don't have a veil or mask to hide behind like the rest of you, so any association with ninjas could have unfortunate consequences. I think I may be 'Sick' again in the morning."

-- --

"Your highness, my name is Getsumei Hoozuki, Bui's weapon's instructor." The Princess found the kunoichi's needle-like teeth slightly disturbing. "You are just in time. The students are reciting the oath."

"Soldiers, who are you?"

WE ARE THE WEAPONS OF THE BLOODY MIST.

"Weapons, what is your duty?"

OUR DUTY IS TO KILL ALL ENEMIES.

"Who are our enemies?"

OUR ENEMIES ARE ALL WHO OPPOSE THE MIZUKAGE.

"Who are our friends?"

OUR FRIENDS ARE ALL WHO FIGHT FOR THE MIZUKAGE.

"If our friends die, do we mourn?"

WE DO NOT MOURN FOR BROKEN WEAPONS. BROKEN WEAPONS ARE OF NO USE TO THE MIZUKAGE.

Getsumei ordered, "Chunin, pair off the students for sparring."

Bui was matched against a smaller boy wearing a metal claw. At first he held his own, but he kept flinching every time he was attacked. Soon he was backed up to where another pair were fighting. One of them kicked Bui behind the knee, knocking him to the ground. Quickly a chunin was there holding by the collars what looked like a clone in each hand. "Gouzu, Meizu, you little demons, how many times must I tell you to fight your own battles? You will run to the top of Battle Tower. If you do not return within five minutes I will find a more serious punishment." The twins ran off laughing.

The chunin turned around to stare at Bui sitting in the dust. Yasmin was surprised to see that not only did he have the same pointed teeth, but actually looked like a gray shark. "You are a disgrace to your father and your family name. You allow younger students to trick you and defeat you. They will never respect you unless you learn to fight back with no quarter. Change, or in two years you will only be useful as some more deserving classmate's path to glory."

He hung his head in shame, "Hai, Kisame-senpai." Tears welled up in Himizu's eyes.

For the first time Saif evidenced some interest as Getsumei pointed to a pair of twelve year olds fencing furiously. "The white haired one is my son Mangetsu," she said proudly. "The girl is his girlfriend." It soon became apparent that he was the stronger swordsman as he drove her back and disarmed her, the tip of his katana touching her budding breast, leaving her humiliated.

"Stop," Kisame said simply, "Victor."

The boy gave her a mock salute, then turned and bowed to his mother. He never saw the girl leap at his back. Her sword came down on his left shoulder and completely severed his arm. He swung around and plunged his katana deep into her chest. Surprise mixed with pain on her face, then disappeared as he twisted the sword and yanked it out. Water on the ground began flowing toward his left side, reforming his missing arm.

No one moved. The whole field was deathly still as Kisame checked her pulse. "Sensei, she is dead. I judge it a legitimate, fair and legal kill." Mangetsu punched the air as all the students cheered, then mobbed him. They hoisted him on their shoulders and carried him around the field in celebration.

Himizu was crying. Yasmin asked, "You girl know?"

"(Gulp) Hunh-uh, but no one else will cry for her, so I must."

Getsumei jumped down into the arena and walked over to where the crowd placed the triumphant student on the raised edge of the large fountain used for water jutsu training. Their teeth gleamed as they grinned at each other viciously. She fell on her face, "Hoozuki Mangetsu – God."

Kisame and the other chunin followed, "God."

All of the students prostrated themselves, "GOD."

"What do?"

Himizu fell to her knees, "A ninja's first kill is sacred. As long as it is not the murder of a weaker kid, he will be given a white robe, treated as a god for a whole month and be exempt from the coming tournament." She lowered her head to the ground, "God."

"There is no god but Allah and Muhammed is His prophet." As she stalked off, Sharazad mumbled to Yasmin, "I'm becoming more sympathetic to Muslim belief in only one God. This was just dirty."

Saif whispered, "I'll train the boy."

-- --

"Shiofufi-san, you help how?"

"Majesty, if it is not inconvenient, I require access into my private office."

"Of a certain, vizier. We into next room withdraw."

Everyone went into their bedrooms so that he could have some privacy. Ali sat with his back to the door, conversing lightly with the Princess. On a side table her small makeup mirror happened to be angled in such a manner as to reflect an image of the office door. The chamberlain ran his hands along the edge of the door as it glowed white and slowly faded. He then performed handsigns out of sight of the mirror and slapped a sutra in the center of the wood. A flash of light left a bright blue circle in the air which swirled onto the tag. Only then did he pull a key out of his pocket and open the door.

-- --

Saif looked up from the dials. "It's OK. He didn't leave any bugs."

Shahrazad jumped up and ran to the office door. "What in the actual real life blue blazes was that blue flash? I've never seen a seal act like that."

Ali leaned back with his arms crossed, pondering. "That, my dear, was a Death Seal. The man does like his privacy. If anyone tampers with the locking seal or tries to force the opening physically or with a jutsu, it will kill them dead. Any volunteers?"

"This is not a joking matter. We need in there. Can you or can't you open it?"

"It will take some study and it would be easier if I had the right resource material... Hmm, I'll have to design a capture scroll from scratch... Oh don't look so serious Red. I'm not about to make you a widow so young."

"You better not. They find you were tampering with that seal and we'll all join you in the afterlife soon enough."

-- --

"How would you like to go to a fancy dress ball?"

"At the palace? I thought we would never get back in."

"Can you blame them for being reluctant? Our exit was a little too convincing, but then royalty is expected to be somewhat eccentric."

"Saif and Talwar are training with Bui. When they get back we can go over the plans for..."

-- --

Crystal chandeliers glittered brightly as dancers in multi-colored outfits spun around the ballroom. No color was as vivid as the scarlet of Princess Shahrazad's hair and no crystal sparkled as brilliantly as the heart shaped 150 carat pink diamond centered on her forehead. No jeweler could discover that it was a fake. Only study by an experienced jutsu master could prove it was crafted out of charcoal and chakra. Not even the byakugan could tell for sure. All large gemstones are imbued with their own special chakra.

Standing along the back wall of the hall with Talwar, Saif felt naked. He had been forced to leave all his weapons with the palace armorer before entering the hall. The search had been very thorough. They had only missed the strangling wire in his turban and the switchblade in his belt buckle.

To Saif, Yasmin looked like a miniature of the Princess she was attending and seemed every bit as enticing as her mistress. For some reason his young mind was not able to yet comprehend, the filmy sleeves billowing around her lithe arms and legs drew his attention in a way that she never had before, even when they went skinny dipping. Other than golden bangles on her wrists, her only jewelry was a rock crystal on her forehead a small, but perfect, pearl on a chain around her neck.

Ali was easy to keep track of. No one could miss a meter long pink ostrich plume stuck in a tall turban, powder blue to match his hair. Saif saw Shahrazad's urgent signal and closed down his chakra even more. Shiofufi was approaching the Prince's table leading a man dressed in red.

"Your Highnesses, may I introduce the new ambassador from the Land of Lightning, the Honorable Ikouji-sama."

"Prince Ali, I mean no offense but I must sincerely say that you are the luckiest man in the room, as your wife is by far the loveliest woman I have seen in the whole Water Country."

Shahrazad lowered her eyes demurely. Ali slapped him hard on the back. "Hah, good joke. Like you."

"If I could draw you away from your beautiful Lady briefly, we might have a drink and talk some business."

"Sad, drink permitted not. Business permitted."

Shahrazad quickly became bored and signaled Yasmin to escort her around the hall. They eventually came to a glass enclosed side room where games of chance were being played. As they stood and watched a dice game, Yasmin was forced to send away two very insistent men looking for company. Shahrazad sent the maid up to a female dice dealer. She lowered her eyes, "If please, the Princess Shahrazad game would like learn." She held out her hand containing a small perfect diamond.

The pit boss came over and studied the gem through a jeweler's loop, then pocketed it and handed Yasmin a large stack of high value chips. Two hours later her stacks had grown very high. "Come on. Baby want shoes!"

"Winner!" The female croupier shoved more chips in her direction while the onlookers cheered. That is when Ali showed up, grabbed her roughly by the arm and dragged her back into the ballroom.

"You! With men gamble. Immodest!"

She screamed right back at him, "You rules break. Like bum in ditch smell. Drinking!"

The sound of his open palm striking her cheek could be heard clear across the room over the orchestra. Everyone stared as he seized the front of her blouse to lift her off the floor and lead her to a side hallway. Saif and Talwar appeared in front of them and muscled aside the pikemen assigned to keep the guests from wandering the palace. Ali kicked open an office door and threw her inside. Talwar stood at the end of the hall with his hands on his hips. Somehow the small boy looked to the palace guards as if he filled the whole corridor. Saif rooted himself in front of the office with his arms crossed, silent and impervious to anyone who might desire to remove him.

"LOOSE WOMAN! Good, there are three bottles of ink out on desks. If I take a little from each, hopefully the clerks won't be anal enough to notice some is gone."

"DRUNKARD! A little water jutsu unlocked the desk. Excellent! A whole stack of Palace letterheads. I doubt they keep count of them."

"JEZEBEL! Put this tube of ink with the paper then lock the desk. Are you ready?"

"ENEMY OF GOD! A little higher this time. They can't see it over the veil if you don't black my eye." The slap echoed down the corridor, but this time she easily kept her feet. Her hand slashed out and raked him down the cheek. "Oh nasty, you better get that treated by the Daimyo's healer. We wouldn't want to scar that pretty face, Blondie."

He dabbed the blood with a blue sleeve. "Red, remind me never to marry you for real. I doubt I could stand the upkeep. GET HOME BITCH."

"Don't worry, couldn't ever happen." Her dramatic exit was ruined when deep sobs wracked her chest as she ran out into he ballroom closely pursued by her guards and maid. At the exit the croupier handed Yasmin a heavy purse full of the dice winnings.

-- --

"I can't do it."

"Boy here!" The Princess was disgusted by his attitude. Her own sensei would have never stood for it. She grabbed him by the chin and lifted his face until he looked into the dark circles surrounding her eyes. "No can't is. No try is. Is train. Is do. Sword stop. Jutsu."

Bui was much more confident at water jutsus. Without steel flashing in front of his face he was able to concentrate on channeling his chakra, which he seemed to have in abundant supply. Talwar also reported that he was competent in taijutsu, though not yet at a level to challenge either of his masked trainers. "I want a mask."

"Huhn?"

"You got masks. Why can't I get one. Maybe if I... When I fight... Shit-I-wouldn't-be such-a-stupid-coward," he finished in a rush.

She considered, was this just a childish desire to play dress-up or have a new toy or did he have a point. She never considered that wearing a mask made her any braver, but she had a friend who said wearing his at least made him less self-conscious. It couldn't hurt to try but they didn't have any extra masks to spare and she didn't think a veil would make him feel manly. What to use instead? Saif went to his bag and came out with the same answer he had used two years before. He sat Bui down and began to wrap his face in a long white bandage.

After the session he sat next to her unwinding the cloth. "See Share-sama, I was better wasn't I. I hardly winced at all anymore." He continued babbling happily. She hadn't noticed any real difference in his performance, but whatever helped his confidence.

-- --

"Who bell ring, Himizu?" Yasmin was helping set the table for dinner.

"That was just a messenger delivering some documents for Shiofufi-sama."

Yasmin said a quick prayer for the woman in the palace uniform and helmet that Ali called the bravest soldier he knew. She had only one talent, being completely impervious to any genjutsu other than the sharingan. As a girl she had flunked out of the Academy because she was unable to master ninjutsu. Shortly afterwards she changed her name and emigrated to the Water Country where she supported herself by becoming a message runner. By dedication she had worked her way into the Daimyo's service in Gemmei Palace, delivering messages for the court... which she always reported to the Mizukage's people... which she always reported to Ishiki Morino's contact. Triple agents don't often remain alive for six years.

-- --

"Shiofufi is supposed to be gone all night. It's now or never. Is everything ready, Ali?"

"The scrolls are prepared and I have studied the seals as much as I can without disturbing them. Please step into the next room and close the door so I can concentrate." The four went into the bedroom, but left the door ajar just far enough for a refection to be seen, as they all jostled to get a view in the mirror.

Ali ran his hands along the edge of the door and it glowed white as expected. Yasmin's hands flew to her mouth to keep herself from crying out. He hadn't mentioned anything about the thin blue thread which whipped out and encircled his chest. He unrolled the capture scroll and deliberately started through his jutsu. With a dazzling flash the thread became a thick ring constricting his chest. Yasmin and Talwar tried to run and help, but were restrained by Shahrazad and Saif. This was a struggle only Ali could overcome himself.

Red hair obscured her eyes as she stared into the mirror, willing him to remain standing, for his fingers to keep moving, for the answer to be found. Two minutes without a breath... three... his own chakra glowing as he resisted strangulation. Four minutes, the veins in his forehead throbbing painfully, his vision narrowing, one last desperate attempt.

A brilliant cobalt blaze blinded them, but she caught him before he collapsed. As the last elements of the blue swirl settled onto the scroll, Saif rolled it up and tied it securely. Yasmin tore open Ali's shirt and probed his chest. "Amazing, amazing, amazing," she whispered, "no broken ribs, just severe bruising." She spread her fingers and his chest expanded, again and he coughed violently. Shahrazad forced his mouth open and pulled out a ball of blood and mucus and he began breathing easier. Talwar and Saif helped him sit up.

"Stupid, grasping, distrustful, perfidious, deceitful, treacherous, craven snake turd. What kind of creep installs a death seal on backwards. I had to run the signs in reverse order to disable the stupid thing. What's he think, that anyone would want to break into his precious study?"

The Princess tried not to laugh now that he had run down. "Maybe people like us? Just rest while Saif and I check the room for more traps."

When the room was cleared they jumped to work. Talwar shouted, "I have paper, I have ink. Victory!"

Back in the room Yasmin interjected, "Counterfeit station ready."

Ali ran his hand around the safe, "Unsealed."

Saif probed the lock with his lightning chakra, feeling each tumbler fall into place, "Open."

Wearing cotton gloves, Shahrazad began sorting documents, handing some to Ali and putting most aside. He spread a scroll before Yasmin, "Palace letterhead and ink, composition alpha." She placed a piece of clear plastic over the scroll and sprinkled a little black ink. Under her guidance it began to line up with the writing underneath. She used a magnifier to carefully study the copy. Satisfied, she lifted the script from the plastic and carefully placed it on the paper, first a paragraph at a time, then a single word, and finally individual characters. Eventually she withdrew her chakra from the page.

Ali held it up to the light, "Perfect, good work. Next scroll, use script delta, personal stationary and blue ink."

-- --

"Wake up Sleepyhead."

Yasmin stretched, "Ohhh, this is the life, getting served breakfast in bed by an exotic foreign princess."

"Breakfast? Sorry to say you are six hours late for breakfast. This is lunch, but don't worry, Ali is still sleeping too. After he resealed the door, Talwar and I carried him to bed. Saif brought you in here by himself. I must say I've never seen him so concerned and tender since his father died. I'm glad he can still care for others."

"Share-chan, did you read those scrolls I was copying from?"

"Yeh, it's as bad as the Hokage feared. If we don't succeed then soon after the tournament Ikougi, ambassador of the Lightning Country, and Shiofufi, Chamberlain of the Daimyo of the Land of Water, will sign a treaty agreeing to enter the war on the side of the Earth Country."

"There isn't any way we can stand against three Great Nations when they each have two jinchuuriki, is there? How about the Sand? They helped evacuate the Whirlpool."

"But Suna has no love of Konoha since the last war. They won't help as long as their buffer states in the River and Bird Countries are not threatened. In fact if we get too aggressive subduing the Rain Country they might just decide it would be better to carve us up into four pieces rather than three. Cheer up, we made it this far without being suspected. All we need to do is be sure not to fail."

"But what if?..."

"Remember, we have the supreme idiot blue-haired blonde Ali Faisal bin Asim on our side. When he fights, miracles happen."

Talwar peeked in, "Great, Yasmin you have made a youthful recovery while the old guy is still out cold. Bui is here. Says he's out of class this week while the older kids prepare for the tournament and wants to train. Can we?"

Shahrazad stood, "We might as well. You two can't go a day without training anyhow. Yasmin, once you finish your lunch please check on Ali, but I forbid you to do any medical jutsu. He will recover well enough in his sleep. His family is just that way."

-- --

"Huge sword like father's fight, to arms, legs, and blade chakra run must." Bui had accomplished the unlikely feat of picking up the three meter long iron pole like a sword, but every time he swung, it yanked him out of his stance. If his chakra control was only slowly getting better, his attitude had greatly improved. There was no longer talk of quitting or can't, just determination to learn something new. When he finally managed to execute a passable kill stroke without being pulled off his feet, she called for a rest. "After, needle water do."

"Aww, I know that one. I wanta try something else. I know what would make my dad proud of me. It's a special Mist Country jutsu. Ple-e-ze can you teach me to do a water dragon?" Talwar chose that moment to launch a surprise attack and threw Bui across the lawn. With much laughing and yelling Bui chased him to get revenge.

Saif whispered, "Should we really teach a potential enemy a B-rank jutsu?"

She shrugged, "It's not as though it's any secret here. My sensei told me the Whirlpool Water Dragon is exactly the same as the Mist Village Water Dragon Missile Jutsu. Anyhow, even if we succeed, it will be a miracle if he manages to live longer than six more days."

"I know. It's just that..."

Her laughter drew Bui's attention briefly, allowing Talwar to attack again. "I'm sorry. You are so talented I forget that you aren't naturally a water user. If you don't know a jutsu just ask me. OK, let's test that famous memory of yours. Now the 54 signs are..."

Saif produced his first dragon, a perfect miniature, and then went to show Bui how it was done. Surprisingly, by the end of the day he had also created a water dragon, a skinny, sickly, anemic little thing which was quickly swallowed up by Saif's, but a dragon none the less.

-- --

Ali, Shahrazad and Saif blacked the skin around their eyes. (Shahrazad thought she actually looked better covering up the multi-colored yellow and blue bruise.) They pulled on their black hoods and shook hands with the other two. "We understand that you have the most difficult duties, waiting until we get back. If it goes wrong and they come for you, you know what to do. Keep the fire stoked and dispose of the forgeries and anything which could ever link us to the Leaf."

"Don't worry about us Ali. I won't try to fight. We have immolation tags so they won't find our bodies."

"Yasmin, if we don't come back, try and complete the mission then head for the port while everyone's at the tournament."

"Hai, Ali." She kissed them all on the cheek and turned away while they pulled on their black hooded masks. When she turned back around the only evidence that they had passed that way was the drapes ruffling in the breeze.

-- --

Three black shadows approached the unsuspecting guard. A wire wrapped around his arms, pinning them to his side. The electric charge zapping down the line never reached him as acid spit snapped the wire. A second ninja attacked and he sprayed it with acid only to be blocked with a wall of water. As water spikes struck him he never saw the third ninja come up behind before feeling the kunai. With his trachea cut, the acid drained back down his throat and began to dissolve his flesh. The second ninja dribbled water from a special flask onto the corpse's spike wounds.

The shortest nin probed the lock. "I can't open this. Lightning jutsu will activate a failsafe."

The second checked and shook her head. "Explosive tags maybe?"

"No, too noisy. Step back." Chakra became visible in his hand, swirling and swarming and spinning until he smashed it clean through the lock. "Rasengan!"

"Demon's breath! What was that?"

"You finished it! You finally figured it out! So that's what you've been doing the last couple months."

He shook his head, "It's not even close to finished. It's about as safe as an exploding note going off in your hand, but in close quarters it can be useful. Some day I hope to be able to throw it." They searched the bunkered warehouse until they found a huge vault. The leader checked for seals, "Good only one trap and it is rather basic." He created a clone who opened a scroll and pulled out a sledge hammer. With a mighty, chakra enhanced swing the clone knocked the dial off the locking mechanism, only to become wrapped from head to foot in ropes. The clone and hammer both disappeared.

The second ninja found an ancient wooden box in the safe. Inside was a heavy gold necklace decorated with a large diamond, ruby, emerald and sapphire. "This is really it, Shodai Tsuchikage's amulet, captured during the First Ninja War," the leader marvelled. "It is said to enhance all earth jutsu. OK, pour the rest of the pitcher water on the lock, in the safe and on the ropes and stand back. Take the box." The air temperature inside the repository began to drop precipitously as a frigid breeze began to crystallize the water. "Since I'm cooling the air instead of the water, the chakra inside the water should dominate. That's enough, let's go."

"STOP! INTRUDERS!" The alarm spread quickly throughout the compound. They headed for the roofs, but the path to the compound wall was blocked by ninjas spouting acid. A watershield protected them while the other two made kills with katanas. Two more opponents and another acid attack blocked by the shield, then they saw the girl, supremely beautiful, enticingly sexy, and spitting balls of lava at them. They fled.

"Now where?" "We can't be caught or the others die." "Keep your immolation tags handy." "We aren't dead yet, follow me, grab my arms."

They kicked in a shunshin headed straight for the face of a cliff. They hit at top speed, followed closely by a glob of lava which melted the rocks, leaving no evidence they had ever been there.

-- --

"They must have ditched the amulet. Even if the gold dissolved, the jewels would have survived."

"Captain, we have brought in Ao-chunin to help with the investigation."

The young ninja went straight to the dead guard. "Hm, decomposition makes it difficult, but I detect at least two different chakras."

"Who?"

"Just wait. The vault, something extreme did this, but I do not recognize the signature. Let me inside. If you want my help I must go in. I don't care about your secrets."

The captain relented, "Step aside."

Ao knelt beside the ropes, noting that they had not been untied. "Clone." Inside the safe he picked up the last sliver of ice and held it in his hand as it melted away. "There can be no doubt, I do not recognize the individual ninja, but it is definitely Hyouki chakra."

"Bastards! They will pay for this crime! Ao-san, your help has been appreciated, but I must insist that you stay here. I will take no chances that the Hyouki might be warned."

-- --

They emerged on the other side of the mountain. "When the dogshit did you learn to do that?"

She opened the box and studied the necklace again. "Well Saif, my former roommate tried to teach me some earth jutsu, but I was never very good except for a little bit of groundhog technique. But when I approached that cliff I could just feel the amulet calling me and I was certain I could do it."

"What? You never did that before and you ran us into the cliff at top speed! We could have been killed!"

"Leave it. If she hadn't, we would have been three puddles of lava-covered acid sludge. Personally I prefer still breathing. We're home. Check for guards."

-- --

"They're back!!" Yasmin wrapped one arm around Saif's neck and another around Ali's waist. No one mentioned that her eyes were watering. Talwar dove into Shahrazad's embrace.

"OK, still things to do. I've got to open that damned door again. Red, bathroom. Be sure to wash your face real good. Saif, seal the necklace. Talwar, back to guarding the door. Yasmin, dispose of the black outfits. They have acid holes in them."

-- --

The pounding on his bedroom door shocked Shiofufi awake. A feeling of dread ran through him. His staff would never do such a thing, especially when he had such an important day ahead representing the Daimyo at the Tournament. The man found the whole student killing classmate thing abhorrent. Privately the Chamberlain agreed with him.

"What could possibly be so fu... Oh, Talwar is it? What does his Highness need so early in the morning?"

The bodyguard pointed back towards the bedroom window. "City."

He mumbled, "Now what?" as he marched back across the guest room. He stopped and stared, unable to comprehend. The village was on fire. No, not the whole village. The mist made it seem that way. It was the Hyouki compound. He grabbed the silk rope to ring for the servants and ran out into the hall hollering in a reverberating bass voice, "Everybody up now! Attend me!" He disappeared into his room and reemerged fully dressed before all the servants had gathered.

The master pulled Himizu aside, "Sweety, your family is in trouble. I am going to try and find out what the situation is. If it looks necessary, my driver will take you to the safe-house at the eastern port. If I don't contact you within seven days, find the purse hidden beneath the attic stairs and take a ship to one of the northern islands. If I don't see you again, live well."

-- --

Dawn came with no news. Some times the fighting came close enough to be heard, but always moved away again. Himizu sat and stared at the wall, ignoring the encouraging words from the butler and maids. Yasmin got her to get up and help set the breakfast table, but with every outside noise she froze, forgetting whatever glass or plate she happened to be holding. Everybody jumped with the knock on the door.

Himizu was the first one there. The girl in the messenger uniform bowed, "Hyouki Himizu, I bring a scroll from your mother." She took the message with shaking fingers and wandered back to the table while Yasmin tipped the delivery girl and slipped her the forged documents and whispered, "The Prince says for you to come home after delivering these. Even if you are never suspected, the Mist Village is going to become too dangerous for anyone connected to the nobles."

"I might just do that. You really can't get good ramen around here." She saluted and disappeared into the morning fog.

The butler gently pried the scroll from Himizu's fingers and read. "My dear and much beloved daughter, always know that I love you and that your father loves you too in his own way. My darling, we are besieged by overwhelming forces. I do not believe that they intend to allow any of us to live. It is too dangerous for you to stay in Kirigakure. You must go into hiding and never use your gift again. I have come to understand that you were right and we should have never used our abilities to kill others, but now our line ends with you. With a Mother's dreams, I hope some day you meet a nice man who will love you and care for you as you deserve. I must sneak this through the tunnel before the exit is discovered. We love you always..."

She fell weeping onto Yasmin's shoulder while the butler issued orders, "Prepare the coach. Bring her bags down and load them."

Out of the shadows a small body appeared and attached itself to her waist. "Don't go Himizu-chan, or take me with you. I don't want to lose you too. I'll protect you."

For the first time she seemed to become aware of others in the room. "Thank you, Bui-chan, thank you. Even your father cannot protect me now. Somehow a blood feud has started and it will not end until one of our clans is destroyed, even if the Mizukage should order it. Your Father helped me and gave me a place to stay when no one else would, so I will always love both of you, but now you must be strong because I have to leave. Grow up and become a good and brave man and maybe some day we or our children may meet again. Goodbye Bui-chan."

-- --

The entry burst open, "Where is Himizu-san?" Shiofufi looked like a wild man, his expensive clothes covered in soot and mud.

"She already left two hours ago with the footman driving the coach and four, sir."

"Good. One less thing to worry about. Thank you for your long years of service, you are fired and all the staff is fired except the guards. Get out immediately."

"Very good sir. I have already sent the maids and cook away, but he prepared a very nice luncheon buffet before he left. If you would care to freshen up I will lay it out. Your guests will be joining you."

"You don't understand. Something very serious is happening. I was turned away at the palace and none of my contacts will respond."

"Quite. Under the circumstances I have invited your secretary, driver, and the gardener and his wife to dine with us. It seems we all have the same aspiration: To stand with a Swordsman of the Mist is some desperate battle."

In a short while he came back down the staircase attired in his finest deep blue outfit and cape. Everyone was gathered in the hall waiting, so he took the time to shake each hand. When he came to Sharazad he bowed low, "We are honored Your Highness. I understand that it is not your custom to dine with men not of your family."

"Vizier, with heroes eat, master protect, modesty offense not." She placed a hand on his elbow and Ali offered his arm to the gardener's wife as they walked into the dining room.

-- --

The butler was only halfway across the room to answer the pounding at the door when a flood of water washed him off his feet. A pale young man, with a horrible scar running down his face from his left eye, lifted him up by the throat. "Where is Shiofufi?" Out on the lawn a trail of dead guards led up to the house.

"Now, now, Yagura. There is absolutely no reason to be so rough. How can he possibly answer if you break his neck?" The skinny man in an over-sized blue robe blew four bubbles out of a pipe which caught the butler's arms and legs and lifted him into the air.

"(Cough) Kack, kuh. (Gulp) The master is dining with friends, but he is expecting you. I will inform him you are here." The bubbles popped and the butler rushed back into the dining room.

"You see Yagura, there is no reason not to be civilized. All the proper forms must be followed. Aw, Chamberlain, how nice to see you again."

"What is the meaning of this outrage. For what reason do you murder my guards and assault my staff?"

For the first time the youngest member of the squad stepped forward. "Chamberlain-sama, I have been personally ordered by the Mizukage to read this document to you. This warrant authorizes Yagura-jonin, Utakata-jonin, and Ao-chunin to place the Swordman Momichi Shiofufi under arrest on the charge of treason and deliver him to Sandaime Mizukage for questioning. If you will surrender quietly this can be accomplished with no further embarrassment."

"What evidence is there to issue such a warrant?"

"We have correspondence written in your own hand implicating you in a conspiracy with the Hyouki and other clans to assassinate and succeed the Mizukage with support from the Village Hidden in the Clouds. If you still dispute these claims, the truth will come out during questioning and if proven innocent you may be freed and restored to your position."

"I have seen the poor bastards questioned by the Third and will not become a broken shell of a man like them. I am the Chamberlain to the Daimyo of the Land of Water and answer only to Him. I do not recognize the authority of this warrant."

Ao shook his head. "I feared you would take this attitude. Your distinguished visitors are in the line of fire. I suggest they withdraw."

Saif and Talwar rushed them upstairs. Shahrazad kept a firm grip on Bui's shoulder. The servants were given unopposeable orders to flee for their lives. Ali hissed, "Move all our stuff out of his room into the east wing quickly."

Shiofufi bowed and Utakata and Ao genuflected politely. Yagura impatiently fired a water torrent from his mouth. The Chamberlain easily caught it and sent it back as a swirling maelstrom. The water drained away to reveal the devastating attack had been blocked by a giant tortoise shell.

Talwar, carrying three trunks on his shoulder stopped and gaped. "What the leg sweep is that."

Saif with his own load answered as he trotted by. "Those two have red jinchuuriki chakra. They have demons inside them like Nii Yugito-chan."

Utakata began blowing on his pipe again sending large bubbles drifting toward Shiofufi. A spread of water needles pierced them all, but instead of popping they split into smaller bubbles and kept drifting forward. Agilely he dodged between the bobbing balloons and attacked with his zanbato. The huge cleaving sword just bounced off a shell and stuck in a bubble. No matter how fiercely he struck, the bubble adhered to the metal and soon more accumulated. As they moved down the blade toward his hands he finally had to abandon it.

A small ball stuck to the back of his neck, then one on his left arm. As he struggled, a room full of bubbles collapsed around him, floating him into the air. Yagura, half transformed into a turtle, waddled over. "Traitor. 'Our enemies are all who oppose the Mizukage.' Die!" His claw whipped out and ripped open the helpless swordsman's stomach.

Up on the balcony Bui tried to scream. He tried to run to his father, but dainty iron fingers clasped his mouth closed and dragged him down the hall to his room. Shahrazad forced him down on the bed and held him by the forearms. "You cannot help him. Now you must survive." He stared at her, at first not comprehending, but then his chest started spasming, "Uh, uh, uh, uh, waaah. Daddy, oh Daddy. I want Himizu-chan, please, please. DADDY!" She folded him into her arms and rocked him gently back and forth.

Yasmin came in and ran a hand across his forehead. His sobs slowly subsided and he drifted off to sleep. Ali entered, "They found his office. It will be interesting to see how they handle the death seal." A thunderous roar echoed down the corridor. "Oh, brute force. Let the bijuu overpower it. Interesting choice."

Saif and Talwar slipped into the room, "They found the amulet case and forced open the safe. They will be here soon. Will you give him up?"

Heavy footsteps outside drew their attention. The Mist-nin were met in the doorway by a very angry, very determined Princess standing with her hands on her hips. "No do! Boy no take. Diplomat munity."

A pale, sullen, scarred visage stared intently at the bruised eyes, immediately discerning a will of steel beneath the filmy veil. Ao stepped in, "She's right. They are foreign dignitaries and there would be trouble we don't need right now if they were attacked."

Ali tried to squeeze past her with little success. "Gentlemen, how she is you see when her Royal Princess up she has. Trouble like screw octopuss."

Utakata yawned, "This is getting tedious. There are more important things for us to do than killing children. They can't take him off the island. If the Mizukage wants him dead he can send the mob after both him and the servants. Come Ao, who is next on the list?"

-- --

The coach rattled down a cobbled side street, avoiding most of the burning buildings. The crowds which had planned to be out celebrating the tournament were huddled in their basements hoping the warring clans would soon settle their differences, or better yet all die. "I decided, I'm going to kill him. Not the other two, not today, but someday. They just tried to arrest Dad, but he didn't have to murder him. I am going to survive and kill that turtle guy." Bui stroked his father's sword fondly. "There is only one place where the hunters can't follow me. It would be sacrilege. Let me out at the stadium." Yasmin sat next to him and wrapped a long white bandage neatly around his head.

Talwar pulled up at the tunnel entrance which lead directly to the floor of the arena. Inside in the shadows stood a solitary chunin. "Is that little wuss Bui? What, do you think that is, some kind of disguise? Well you still can't go in if you aren't a contestant and Getsumei-sensei and all the other teachers are out looking for traitors. I would arrest you myself if I didn't have strict orders to do nothing except keep anybody from entering this tunnel."

Bui stepped into the shadow, "First, my family are not traitors. Second, never call me Bui again. Bui is a child's name and I am no longer a child. I am now the head of the Momichi Clan." The zanbato proved how efficient it was at removing heads. "From this day forward everyone will remember the name of Zabuza Momichi."

He stepped over the body and advanced down the tunnel while Shahrazad closed and barred the gate. "Hey punk, what are you doing here? This is for courageous fighters who are willing to die to become ninjas."

"Then die. Water Dragon Missile Jutsu!!"

They rode away listening to the screams echoing down the tunnel.

-- --

"There, the bruise around your eye is almost completely gone. In a couple of days it will disappear."

"Thank you Yasmin. I know it bugs you to leave an injury untreated. Uh-oh, room service. Veils, everybody in character? OK Ali."

"Yes?" he opened the door and was immediately attacked.

"Husband!" The Princess was indignant. "Woman unhand!... Umm, unkiss?"

Pink hair swirled in his face as he spun her around and kicked the door shut. All the while their lips maintained their connection. He finally came up for air, "Team, let me introduce the Daimyo's messenger... What do I call you now?"

"I hadn't thought about it. I guess I'll go back to being Hanami now that I'm out of a job. You guys got it cushy. My cabin in fourth class is barely big enough to turn around in."

Everyone wanted to meet her and ask about her time undercover. That got Shahrazad thinking, "Hey, if you have been in the Mist for six years, how did you get so friendly with Ali."

She shook her pink hair around and smiled wickedly, "Oh we knew each other since we were kids, but some time you should ask him what Trader Ichigo did on his last voyage to the Water Country."

-- --

On the last night of the cruise, the royal couple took a stroll in the dark along the deck. He asked, "Has it been so bad being married to me?"

"No, not really. At times it was fun. I do find it amazing that we survived intact when so many good people died or had their lives destroyed. I guess it's time."

He unrolled Yasmin's kitchen scroll to the end where a character was labeled "Broken crockery and table scraps." A badly chipped jar with a cracked lid appeared. She unscrewed the lid and pulled out a necklace. Four matched multi-colored gems sparkled in the moonlight. She pleaded, "It is so beautiful and powerful. Do we have to do this?"

"There is no other way. Even if we locked it in a vault, sooner or later somebody would use it. Both the Mist and Earth would go to war to get it back or revenge what we have done. It can never be found." Reluctantly she placed it into the pot and sealed it. They dropped it into the dark water where it was covered by the deepest part of the ocean.

As it receded into the distance they stood holding hands. "Husband, in all the time we played these parts, there is one thing we never had to do for our audience."

"I know." Framed in the moonlight, he leaned over and their lips met as he pulled her into his arms. Back in the shadows, four watchers giggled.

-- --

Approaching the main port on the Crescent Moon Island and the end of their leisurely ocean trip, six friends stood at the rail on the Golden Deck of the Mairuka cruise liner Jade Dolphin waving to a two masted fishing boat as its master raced them to the docks.

-- --

Kaiza rode on top of the coach with the boys so that the other four and Juu had room inside to stretch out. In contrast to the solemn trip to the port four weeks before, everyone took turns yelling through the hatch and laughing. It was a happy crew who pulled up on the beach next to the Corporal. "Korega-san, we all made it back as promised, plus a friend we met on the boat," Ali explained.

Hanami jumped down and looked him over, "Hey, you are kind of cute. How would you like to show me around this paradise?"

The Princess pulled off her veil, "Whoa, you don't get to monopolize all the men. He already promised to guide Yasmin and me to all the sights on the island."

While the girls argued about how to divide up the red-faced soldier, Ali drew him aside. "Corporal, what news from Kiri?"

His face went stony. "Don't even hint what you have been up to the last month. I never want to know. A fast packet steamer arrived yesterday filled with refugees who were there for the tournament fleeing the violence. Civil war has broken out among the clans and the only thing everybody agrees on is that it was the Mizukage's fault. The Daimyo removed the Mizukage, who has since vanished, due to the summary execution of Chamberlain Momichi and the torture of Lightning Ambassador Ikougi, both as a result of forged documents. Kumo has broken off diplomatic relations."

"But the strangest story is that over a hundred tournament contestants were killed by a young boy, the Chamberlain's son Zabuza Momichi. He is being treated as a hero by the populace, but the Daimyo has banned future tournaments."

"Kiri is in ruins and the people are so angry they are on the edge of a pogrom against the bloodline clans. To control the clans the Daimyo appointed his strongest non-kekkei genkai jonin as interim kage, a guy named Yagura."

While Ali stood there pondering the news, the girls yelled at him, "Enough with the long face." "We are on vacation," "on the prettiest beach," "of the royal preserve," "and I haven't got to go swimming the whole time except in monster 50 meter waves." They all grabbed a bag and ran toward the beachhouse. "Last one into their swim trunks is a bijuu."

_Sakura held the scrolls close to her chest as she walked toward the library. She thought about Himizu and Gato and little Bui and how some stories never quite end as long as anyone is alive who remembers them. But most of all she thought about her dull, routine, stay at home mother. "I never asked you what you did while the ninjas were fighting the war, Mom. Tonight we will have a little talk about the past."_

* * *

Juu - "Beast, Brute"

Nade(ru) - "To Caress"

Mairuka - "Dolphin"

Shahrazad - "City-freer" (Persian)

Talwar - "Sword" (Indian)

Saif - "Sword" (Arabic)

Yasmin - "Jasmine" (Arabic)

Ali Faisal bin Asim - "Lofty, Judge, Protector" (Arabic)

Gemmei - "Chinese God of the North or Water"

Shiofufi - "Spouting Geyser"

Bui - "Buoy"

Himizu Hyouki - "Ice Water" "Ice Age"

Getsumei - "Moonlight"

Ikouji - "Power"

Share - "Stylish"

Hanami - "Cherry Blossom Viewing"

* * *

_The second chapter of the spy story turned into a novella. I had no idea that Zabuza's tale would turn out to be so intricate, but the plot (of the story and of the crime) always needed __one more element to make it work. For anybody who has made it clear to the end, I would be __interested to know what you think of "Secret Missions". For those who didn't read this far, please comment also._

_As I have previously indicated concerning Eastern religions, I have no more real knowledge of Islam than I do of sailboats. In this case it is easy because my characters don't know much more about it than I do. I hope that what I have written is in no way offensive and is seen as being respectful to all traditions. _


	3. Sunagakure

Secret Missions

Chapter 88

Sunagakure

**Synopsis – Another year has passed and the girl has become a 16 year old adult kunoichi and the boy is 10. Since these are "S" classified reports, all undercover Leaf personnel are referred to by code names, even when others might actually have used their proper names. It shouldn't take you long to root out the characters are who have been assigned these aliases. Enjoy the mission.**

Neji shook his head. It was hard to figure how he, an elite of the Hyuuga Clan, cousin to the Head House, was continually drawn in to whatever enthusiasm Uzumaki was indulging at the moment. To be honest, the diaries and secret mission reports had given him insights into the history and workings of the Leaf Village that he could have obtained in no other manner. Still it was ironic that he so readily agreed to serve as a delivery boy for a bunch of chunin.

It could not be helped. They were friends and he was the only jonin in the group. The scrolls in his pouch were classified "S+ Diplomatic" and even Sakura would not be allowed possession of them without written permission from the Fifth. It was easier for him to use his rank to retrieve them from the secure library files without having to explain their need to the higher ups. He did regret that Konohamaru and his friends had to be excluded from the reading. He was fond of the three young genin and understood how disappointed they would be to be barred from tonight's story. It was just that the political implications for an allied nation...

- .. - ..

Six ninja and a dog stood at attention while the Hokage took his time tamping and lighting his pipe. Smoke rings wafted into the air. " "Kikyo", you and "Sango" and your ninken "Shippo" have been specifically requested to undertake this mission by the Daimyo of the Land of Wind. He has pre-paid for an A-rank mission and declared there should be no limits upon your operations within his country. However, entering a ninja village under false pretenses may at any time have immediate and fatal consequences to those involved regardless of the good will of the local royalty."

"Hai."

"Understood Hokage-sama."

" "Koga", just by the nature of your identity and your family name, you will draw all the attention of the Sand-nin, as well as potential assassins, to yourself and away from your teammates. It is your duty to ensure that Exam entrants, Shizune, Obito and Guy, do not become in any way embroiled in whatever it is that the Daimyo requests. They are to be protected at all costs. Only should exceptional circumstances arise are they to be read into the mission as "Kaede, Myoga and Jaken" "

"Hai!"

" "Ichigo", you have overall command over the operation. Establish a base undetected in the desert from which you can act if necessary. "Chado", Suna has many strong earth-type ninjas. It is ultimately important that the base be hidden from them and shielded from discovery." Sango smiled shyly at Chado. It had been eight months since they had last seen each other after deciding to separate. " "Rukia" is in charge of communications."

Sango inquired, "I have seen Rukia's jutsu only once and am not familiar with how it can be useful for sending messages other than by flying them around on a giant bird."

The petite, dark haired kunoichi handed her a scroll and brush and opened her own roll. "Those have already been modified by my technique." She knelt and wrote on the paper. The ink spun itself into the shape of a mouse which skittered over and spread itself in front of Sango.

"The message says Do These Handsigns And Touch The Brush. OK, now what?"

"Just skim the bristles over the instructions, print some message of your own and finish with Release."

She was fascinated as the ink flowed off the parchment onto the brush. After jotting down a brief note she formed a tiger sign. The letters transformed into a homing pigeon which circled the office before fluttering down on the first scroll and reforming the message. "Rukia, what a wonderful and useful jutsu. Arigatou for the instruction."

"Just don't misplace that brush and scroll. Even though they seem perfectly normal, they are the only ones the jutsu will work with."

The Hokage concluded, "If there is no more discussion concerning mission parameters or the alternatives to be taken should the genin fail to advance in the exam...? May the Will of Fire go with you."

.. - .. -

"Honored chunin of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, enter the presence of the Most August and Noble Ruler of all the Lands of the Wind, Counselor to the Gods, Defender of the Downtrodden, High Daimyo from the Gulf..." It was apparent that introductions would have continued for a considerable amount of time if they had not been unceremoniously interrupted by squeals coming from an unstoppable ball of energy wrapped in layer upon layer of the finest and most expensive embroidered fabrics.

"DOG-GY!" The four year old little girl launched herself straight into the muzzle of the fiercest looking, one eyed, battle scarred wolf-dog ever allowed in proximity to royalty. Some of the courtiers were scandalized, but with a wave of the Daimyo's hand they all faded almost magically into the tapestries out of sight and earshot, leaving only two ANBU flanking the Lord.

"The Princess seems to be doing well, Your Highness."

The Daimyo was a young man, short and pudgy with a string mustache and goatee. "Yes, thanks to the good fortune that you two and that remarkable beast were in the area when the bandits fled into the Fire Country. All she remembers of that horrible episode is the Doggy and that Ha-kun and Sasori brought her home. She was young enough that she barely noticed that she had a new Governess and Maid from that time on. May our faithful servants rest peacefully. I can never fully repay you for what you have done."

"My Lord was most generous with the reward which you granted us. Besides, much of the success was due to the bravery of Hachiro-san and Karura-san and her brother. The two of us did not even know that Princess Arenohana had been kidnapped until after we had captured the bandits."

"All more the reason I have decided to place my trust in you. With no thought of potential reward nor orders from your superiors you were willing to aid ninjas from a foreign country when many on both sides continue to carry grudges from the previous wars. As for Karura and Hachiro, they have had my confidence since that day." The ANBU pulled off their masks.

"Surprise, it's the favorite Sand-nin to all the most beautiful Leaf kunoichi," Hachiro teased.

Kikyo countered, "Don't expect us to be dumbfounded to see you. Shippo knew it was you two as soon as we walked in. Karura, it is good to see you again."

The Daimyo interrupted, but with none of the certainty he had shown up to that point, "Hana, do not pull the doggy's ear. He could bite you."

"Not... bite... Ha-na."

"Your pardon Master Dog. I trust you implicitly, but the Princess has few limits placed upon her actions. It is proper Hana learn that nature imposes its own boundaries on her behavior. You seem troubled, Kikyo-san. Does your clan not need to teach its children such things?"

She picked the child up and cradled her to her shoulder. "Your Highness is quite right. It's just... I am fond of that nickname. Would it be improper for us to call the Princess, Hana-chan?" The girl wiggled to be let down again.

"Not at all. You have earned that right and more. However, now we will leave you to discuss your mission." As they walked out hand in hand, the little girl began badgering her doting father for a doggy of her own.

"So cute! Hachiro-kun, we still have no idea what the assignment is or why your own people couldn't handle it."

"Now, to prove to you that not only am I extremely charming, but prescient as well, if you remember when we first met I warned you that Karura-chan would never be satisfied until she caught herself a Kage to marry? She has finally arranged it, though personally I still think she could have done better than an engagement to our glorious next Kazekage."

"Hachiro-sensei, why must you always make it sound so cold-blooded and insult Tamaire-sama like that? He is a fine jonin and is going to become a great Kazekage. What more could a girl want in a husband?"

"What a sad little birdy. I had hoped to instruct you better on the true nature of love, but it was not to be."

Sango chided him, "Hachiro-kun, you are just jealous that you never could sweet-talk Karura-san."

"Not at all. She's my student. That would be weird like seducing my sister. The fact is I've known Tamaire since we were kids and he has never changed. He is a man who only cares about power. He would gladly sacrifice her or his whole family to secure that power. I'm not saying he is in any way corrupt, just ruthless."

"As to what all of this has to do with the Leaf Village, first a little history. Back when the Second Kazekage was killed, the succession almost lead to civil war until the Third proved himself the strongest jonin. He is a powerful shinobi and patriot, but a stern man who will never be loved by the people. When he decided to designate his successor ahead of time to prevent another future power struggle, of course he picked another stern man. Unfortunately the Next lacks the Third's love of country. He loves only himself."

"Sensei! If you don't stop saying things like that about my fiancée I'm going to pound you silly. He's a good man and an important man who we need to protect for the sake of the Village. It is obvious somebody is trying to kill him. Three months ago he was on a routine mission when his team was attacked by a large band of rogue ninjas. He survived unharmed but two of his companions were killed along with eight enemy. Two months ago he was touring a construction site with the Third when a building mysteriously collapsed. They could have both been killed if not for the Kazekage's iron sand jutsu. The engineers have not been able to explain the cave in. Last month, deadly scorpions of a kind usually only found in the deep desert entered his bedroom while he slept. If I hadn't noticed them crawling up onto his blankets when I came back from the bathroom..."

"And I keep asking her what she was doing in a man's bedroom so late at night?"

Sango scolded, "Hachiro-kun, don't be rude. They are engaged after all. I understand the problem. Three coincidences are two too many. Are you certain your boyfriend is the only target? The Kazekage could have been killed in that cave-in."

"Doubtful. He wasn't scheduled to make that appearance or such a plan would have never been tried considering his jutsu. The Third is too strong for a normal assassination to succeed and his bodyguard is... not someone anybody would choose to face."

"This bodyguard... A high percentage of successful assassinations are carried out by guards. They have unhindered access and opportunity and a boatload of chances to develop motives, from personal slights to fears they are being displaced in the Lord's favors by a new rival."

"If you are asking whether Bachiatari might be jealous of the Next, I doubt that is a useful line of inquiry. Bachiatari and the Third were teammates and have an unique friendship. NOT IN THAT WAY! Dirty-minded kunoichi... All I am allowed to tell you about him is that he is unreasonably powerful and totally loyal to his only friend, the Kazekage. Politics and status mean nothing to him. Investigate as you like, but I doubt he could be involved."

"Bachiatari, "Accursed", ugly name. We will keep an open mind, but why do you need us in the first place. Can't your own detectives investigate these attempts?"

She shook her head, "Tamaire-kun won't allow it. He thinks making a big deal about it would make him look weak. He says they are separate incidents and assassination is something every jonin and kage faces at some time. What he doesn't understand is that I don't want to become widow before I'm even married."

"There is one more problem." Hachiro's face lost its normal playfulness. "The only motive I can find which fits this pattern involves someone attempting to take over the Sand Village. That means we can trust no one, most especially the strongest and most powerful shinobi on the council. Any member could be involved in a conspiracy involving gaining power through the murder of the Next and assuming his position. We need someone unconnected to any local faction to investigate and you two are the only foreign shinobi whom the Daimyo would agree could be trusted with such a delicate assignment."

Karura looked glum. "We don't even know who to trust in our own village and we can't always rely on our own judgment because personal feelings interfere, but it is necessary to bring in at least one other as a go-between since the two of us are too high profile to disappear regularly. Any suggestions?"

Kikyo shook her head, but Sango had an idea, "One time you mentioned a young kunoichi you thought highly of. Later I saw her at the Konoha Chunin Exams and everybody was favorably impressed when she fought Genma in the finals. I know she was a refugee so she has no clan ties. Is she affiliated with any faction or owe allegiance to any high ranking jonin?"

"Hui-Fen is perfect. I'll see she is assigned as liaison to the Leaf delegation."

- .. - ..

"What was the Third thinking getting us mixed up in internal Sand conspiracies? I hate politics. Instead give me someone to hit or stab or bite. I don't mind suicide missions for the Leaf, but why one to protect the Sand authorities?"

"You couldn't be more wrong, Kikyo. Once you learn the rules, of which none are ever written, you will find that politics is just war with the kunai sheathed. Like war, the battle is almost never won by sheer numbers but by adept maneuvering and the ability to demoralize the opposition. One way to accumulate power is to quietly provide services to other villages for which they feel indebted to you. If they are honorable, then you will have a friend when you need one."

"Well, if it is for the good of the Leaf... Then let's go torture the genin so fiercely on the training fields that they fall into bed early tonight and we can go clubbing."

.. - .. -

The house which Hachiro had arranged for the Leaf contestants had a walled courtyard which made it simpler to provide foreign guests with security. It also contained many secret entrances and passages so that surveillance could be carried out on those foreign dignitaries. However, when no ANBU were assigned to monitoring the tunnels, it made it possible for two party girls to appear anywhere inside the village, or even outside the walls, without being followed. Thus no one noticed when two young women in halter tops and extremely short skirts emerged from a dead-end alley.

"Stop tugging at your skirt, Sango. Modesty has its place, but we want the drunks looking at your long legs instead of our faces."

"I know. I just didn't realize how cold the night wind would be in the desert this late in autumn. I never did like skirts. Is that the dive you heard about last night?" There was no sign above the door, just a dirty stairway dimly lit by a flashing beer advertisement leading down to a basement room. As they opened the door they were greeted by glares, which quickly transformed into leers. They barely had time to find a table before free drinks arrived courtesy of hopeful suitors. Kikyo surreptitiously sniffed both, but this time there were no knockout drugs in them.

Thus began another long night of flirting and making implied promises that would never be kept, drinking little while making it appear they were getting sloshed, and subtly turning conversations to politics or the building collapse whenever possible. After two weeks they had found no indication of conspiracy drifting down to the lower levels of society, though they gave Hachiro enough information to close out at least two dozen felonies.

They put on fashionable dresses, subtle makeup and fancy hairstyles and moved uptown. Otherwise the game did not change much. The hunters might be cleaner and better dressed, but their tactics changed little. By the girl a drink, engage her in brilliant conversation, impress her with your wealth and wit, and bed her.

The quarry also stayed with familiar tactics. Defend your physical space, leave an opening for retreat, delay, promise everything generally and nothing specifically, and always guide the conversation to useful topics. This was becoming more difficult as the sensation of the building collapse had faded and been replaced by a new scandal as several young girls had recently disappeared without a trace.

Many of the local jonin had their own fans or adherents, but there was just no detectable inclination towards sedition or conspiracy. Finally one late night Kikyo found someone she wanted to question more closely and personally, so Sango went home by herself. She didn't think much of the man as a possible suspect, but she had to admit he sure was handsome. As she emerged from the hall closet she was surprised to find Shizune sitting outside the door. "Oh, hi, what are you doing up so late? I was just... uh... going to hang up my wrap."

"Sensei, don't pretend I don't know what's going on. You two dress like that and disappear in the middle of the night for hours, even when you are dead tired and can't be enjoying yourselves. You have a secret mission you aren't telling us about."

"If that were possibly true, you know I couldn't talk about it. Why are you sitting in the hallway?"

"There was a mouse in our room."

"I didn't think you would be scared of mice."

"This mouse's chakra flow wasn't natural for an animal. When I told Koga he ran in and took something to Kikyo's room and Shippo won't let anybody else in."

"Thanks. Go back to bed and never mention this again. That's an order."

- .. - ..

"So, the Hokage is coming to the Chunin Finals, even in wartime. This complicates the mission, but it's not like we were making any progress anyhow. If there is any conspiracy, it is more tightly held than any I have ever seen. Sango and I haven't heard a whisper of anyone boasting about their important new positions or mumbling about changing regimes. I hate to say it, but maybe his presence will initiate another attack."

"We should tell him not to come, right Sango?" Koga offered.

"We could, but until we locate a potential threat it would just be CYA which is a waste of time. Let's just acknowledge and offer support."

"Hai, do it."

.. - .. -

Perhaps the most frustrating assignment ever devised. How is a ninja supposed to protect a client who doesn't want protected and doesn't even know that you are guarding him from a conspiracy that is either completely invisible or is so tightly held as to be undetectable, in an overcrowded city filled with foreigners and other strangers, any of which could be a hired assassin, during the biggest party of the year. Add to that one Hokage, some Daimyo's, numerous nobles and their entourages and bodyguards and rooting out the bad guys becomes unlikely in the extreme, if not impossible. In the end there is one strategy of last resort – Wait for them to strike again and try to capture them before they can get away. Unfortunately such a strategy can be extravagantly wasteful of clients.

If we manage to get through the Chunin Finals, we can admit defeat, collect our fee, and scurry home with our tails between our legs with the consolation that at least the client didn't die and that the results of the mission would never become common knowledge.

There is of course a second consolation. Working with the genin has been a joy. At the very least since there are three of us acting as senseis we were able to have someone teaching them at all times, even when other duties interfered.

The trip to the stadium as Hui-Fen led them through the crowd was a revelation. Sunagakure is a village which has surrendered to the desert, or lives in harmony with nature, depending upon your point of view. There is hardly a daub of exterior paint in the whole place and little need of it considering the minuscule amount of rain it gets 363 days a year. The one or two times it might rain measurably is hardly enough to cause any concerns that it could induce wood to begin to rot. So normally Suna is a muted mixture of light grays and dirty tans. Today it was an explosion of brilliant signs and colorful banners.

Sango was as excited as the genin at the vivid rainbow hues of the garments in the crowd. She hadn't realized how deprived she felt for a glimpse of bright green or red or orange. Quickly she took a deep breath and settled her nerves. The odds were infinitely low that at this late date the cabal would appear before her face, so it was best to calm her mind and allow her subconscious to search for any connections which might show up.

The journey to the arena took three times as long as usual, but finally they found the contestants' entrance and climbed the stairs to the waiting area. Sango walked out on the balcony and scanned the stadium. Guards already in place in the Kage's box and Daimyo's box, ANBU walking purposefully through the stands, ushers suspiciously well muscled. Even the youngsters in the concessionaires uniforms moved surprisingly quickly, most assuredly genin. So, even though the leadership stubbornly refused to acknowledge there might be a problem, they have prepared for any eventuality. Sango respected that.

The crowd began to fill the seats, so she went back inside. It was beyond her control now, so her time was better spent calming her students' jittery nerves. Too much thinking was bad before a battle. Anxiety disrupted proper chakra flow.

A rustling in the crowd drew attention to the Daimyo's box where the Lord of the Land of Wind led a procession of increasingly minor Daimyo's, Lords, Dukes and Nobles to their seats to appreciative applause. Soon two ANBU led the Kazekage to his seat in the adjacent box, followed by his designated successor. The clapping was universal, as if no one wanted to be the only person not joining in, but unenthusiastic. The Hokage entered and the Kages bowed formally to each other, an acknowledgement of equals, the Next's genuflection imperceptibly deeper as befitted his station.

She studied the attendants. Baki-chunin was offering refreshments. Good, he was competent and strong for his age. The two Sand ANBU had the facemasks of Hachiro and Karura as expected. Behind the Kazekage stood a short, wizened, middle aged man. He had deep circles around tired eyes as if he had not had a good night's sleep in years. She would have thought him too weak to be a threat if she had not noticed how effortlessly he carried a large cleaving sword on his back next to a sizable clay pot. Just from looking at him she both hated him and pitied him, which was not at all in her nature. Now she wished that she had taken the time to investigate this bodyguard.

With the Hokage were two ANBU, a captain and a lieutenant. Yes! She felt more comfortable than she had all week. Those two could take on an army, not to mention that he was the Third Hokage and quite capable of destroying armies by himself. She could ignore protecting the Hokage and concentrate on her other two assignments.

The preliminaries and introductions were over. There was not the slightest hint that there was anything untoward about to happen, but still she felt uneasy. Reluctantly she turned her attention to the first match. Normally she would be as excited as any fan, but right now it was her duty since her student would be fighting the winner. They could trust Koga to keep watch in the meantime. The battle ended in a disappointing fashion and the mood of the crowd turned sour. She might as well surrender. It would require someone with much greater genjutsu abilities than she possessed to single out any nefarious intents in that sea of discontent.

With Kikyo on watch they concentrated on the second match. It was an exciting fight and left the audience in a much happier mood. The next two battles were just as thrilling, but she never paid much attention to them while she watched the crowd. Everyone was happy except for the fans of the losers, but they were mostly disappointed rather than angry. As a matter of fact the only really bad vibes she was feeling came from right here in the contestant box. She glared over at Shizune's opponent. His Sensei was still berating him for his performance in the first round. Typical. She had detested Sasori from the first time she met him, but now his unreasonable tirades were interfering with her search for a killer.

She sighed. It was time to give her full attention to Shizune anyhow. She remembered her own trip to the chunin finals and how exciting and scary it had been. Still she knew how much Shizune had grown. She had faith in her.

The battle started and right away Shizune had to show off her abilities in avoiding weapons attacks. The big Sand-genin had a new puppet he called Crow which contained a seemingly endless supply of kunai fired from its mouth or any other orifice imaginable. With uncanny ability it blocked or deflected every explosive note aimed at it and every assault on the puppet master. Dispassionately Sango analyzed the battle and wondered whether Shizune was enough of a ninja to do what needed to be done? When she accepted a poisoned kunai in the shoulder for an opportunity to destroy Crow, Sango lost her doubts. She knew who had the fight won.

She was the first one onto the field as soon as the examiner declared the victory. She caught Shizune as she collapsed and held her until the medics arrived. Only then did she pay attention to the nearby shouting. "I have wasted two years training you and how am I repaid? You almost lose to an untalented child and then are defeated by this girl with no fighting ability. Not only have you destroyed your own clumsy creation, but you have also damaged the highly valuable puppet I lent you. Worthless failure! Out of my sight incompetent!"

The first rule for undercover agents hiding in plain sight is only call attention to yourself when it advances the mission. Accosting a Hidden Village's strongest jonin is certainly not recommended, but she found she couldn't restrain herself. "That is not a proper way to address one of your students, Sasori-sama. While I might not approve of all of the tactics he used, there is no doubt that he continued to fight hard for you even after being badly injured during the first round."

"Who are you to speak to me like that? Have we met before?"

"Just briefly, two years ago, but you were too busy murdering prisoners for formal introductions."

"Aw, the kidnapping, but you weren't wearing a mask then. Still I should have made the connection. You were with the Inuzuka girl then too. Let me tell you something about the Sand Village. We will not stomach interference from Konoha. This is the second time you have stood in the way of my personal business. Should it ever happen again I will kill you. As to this sweet thing, my little one, you have ruined some of my plans and deprived me of a useful servant." He grabbed Shizune beneath the chin and turned her head from side to side. "Cute, in a plain sort of manner, but I like'm young and medical-nins are always talented with chakra control. When the time comes, you shall replace my servant."

He jerked his head around as water encircled his wrist. "And now let me teach you something about the Leaf Village. There is nothing that Konoha values more than its children. Should you at any time menace one of my students, I will kill you without hesitation."

Suddenly Ebizou was standing beside the examiner. "Fools, the crowd is observing you. We do not need to cause a riot. Sango-san, you should to take the girl to the infirmary for further treatment if she is to be prepared for the semi-finals. Sasori-san, I believe your duties have been completed. You may withdraw also."

Sango put on her most pleasant formal smile and bowed, "Ebizou-sama is correct as always. My apologies, Sasori of the Red Sands, for any misunderstandings."

The puppet master's smile was somehow more disturbing than his anger. "I look forward to the day we meet again, Sango-chan. By the way, some foreigners are under the impression that name refers to the place I was born or perhaps live. They are mistaken. In actuality it only denotes the color of the sand after my puppets complete a battle. Remember that before you challenge me once more."

It was nearly an hour later when Sango helped Shizune back up the stairway to the contestants area before the start of the third round. She was shaken, but the poison had been completely neutralized and the shoulder wound healed. Guy and Obito gathered close about her, "Shi-chan, are you strong enough to fight again so soon?"

"Don't worry, I won't give up. Sekka-sensei says I'll probably rip the wound back open and the healing used up a bunch of my chakra, but I'm going to take a soldier pill before we go down so you can be sure that I will make it a good fight."

Obito smiled at her, "I know you will."

Sango noticed something strange. "Where did the Kazekage disappear to? Did he go to the restroom or something?"

"A messenger stopped there a little while ago. He apologized to the Hokage and left Tamaire in charge while he took off with his bodyguard."

"Strange for a Kage to miss the Chunin Finals. Hey Hui-Fen-chan, did you notice who the messenger was?"

"Hai Sango-sama. I believe it was a chunin named Yuura."

"Yuura. I've heard that name before."

Shippo began growling and Kikyo placed a calming hand on his neck. "Yeh, two years ago. He was the one immolated those bandits fer Sasori."

"Again Sasori. Is it just coincidence his name keeps coming up? I want to know who the Kazekage is meeting with. I'm sorry I've got to leave, Shizune, but Kikyo will take good care of you."

"I understand. Be careful Sensei."

"I need to borrow Shippo for awhile. I'll send him back with word on where they are headed. Will you help boy?"

"Yeh, yeh, he'p Sa'go."

"Find me a man who smells like iron filings. You know, like a grinding wheel or sharpening stone."

- .. - ..

Ichigo frowned beneath his ANBU Captain's mask. When on security detail you never wanted anything to happen which was not preplanned. Changes were always potentially deadly. First a messenger had called away the Kazekage and that strange bodyguard of his. Sure it was a relief not to have to devote half of his attention to such a dangerous man, but it was still disquieting for a Kage to leave suddenly from an important public event. He envied the Third's ability to sit there chatting with the Next Leader without showing the slightest care in the world.

Now Sango had disappeared too. The Kazekage's activities were clearly outside of her assignment, either assignment, as well as extremely dangerous to meddle in. Did she suspect something? The dog came back without her, but Kikyo didn't appear worried. It was just the start of the finals so she hadn't been gone that long. Yet... A commotion started at the entrance to the Kage's box and he cursed himself as a complete failure as a bodyguard if he allowed himself to become distracted by other matters which he could not control.

"Let me through. I must see the Kazekage immediately! Lord Temaire, where is the Kazekage? I have to report a security breach at Hidden Gate #2. The Captain of the Guard made his inspection rounds early and was attacked by the men posted at the gate. One was captured alive, but claims no memory of the attack or whether anyone entered through the gate. I suspect he may have been placed under a compulsion genjutsu."

Ichigo leaped from the mezzanine and landed running along the guardrail in front of the crowd before jumping into the contestants box. "Where did Sango go?"

"She followed the Kazekage. He and his bodyguard met up with Sasori and they left the Village by a private gate. Sango sent Shippo back to tell us she was going back to the house for her weapons and sneaking out through the tunnels to follow them. Is something wrong?"

"Yeh, the Sand is going to hell and if she gets caught in a fight between those three she will be in mortal danger."

.. - .. -

Sango had no difficulty finding the trail. Three men walking across the open desert left tracks that a drunken sailor could follow, at least until the wind blew. After that only Shippo would be able to find their path. The course was generally north by east. At first she was worried that the secret base had been discovered, but the bearings seemed wrong. She closed the gap until she had them in sight. It was a calculated risk, but ninjas as powerful as those three were not often primarily sensor types, at least at long range. Sneaking up on them would be another proposition entirely.

They entered a cave. Of course, that is why they traveled in the direction of the River Country instead of going into the high desert. The River Country was riddled with literally thousands of caves and they must extend into this part of the Wind Country. Well, you will never learn what they are doing if you don't go in.

"So Sasori, what is it you wanted to show me that was so important it had to interrupt the Chunin Exams?"

"Show you? What I am here to show you is my contempt. I am tired of your dithering. The Leaf is under assault from the north and barely pushing back against the Rock and Rain. Now is our opportunity to sweep in from the west and punish them while most of their army is elsewhere. But all you can talk about is treaties and the loses we suffered in the last war. I remember the last war and those losses and I will have revenge. You counsel Wait, Wait, but instead of planning for the Leaf's extermination you allow the son of the man who killed my parents to walk around freely in Sunagakure. Such a slight cannot be forgiven and I will wait no longer. When you disappear the Leaf will be blamed and the Hokage killed. I had hoped to be named your successor before this occurred, but now it won't be long. Accidents happen in time of war."

"You will not harm my Friend Kazekage."

"Stay out of this you filthy beast." A many legged mechanical jumped out of a hole in the wall and wrapped itself around the bodyguard. A purple glow briefly surrounded him, but it quickly faded. "Having problems Bachiatari? Spider contains sutras which suppress all chakra, including bijuu chakra, as well as a poison which will slowly remove your ability to move until your body forgets to breath. You should thank me. At least you will die as a man instead of a demon. It is too bad really. I would have loved to release Shukaku in front of the Hokage's mansion."

The Kazekage deep bass voice exploded angrily, "Sasori, you are a jonin of the Sand and one of our most trusted advisors! Why are you committing these treasonous acts?" Iron sand swirled about him threateningly.

"Treason? It is you who have committed treason, you and all those who have forgotten our humiliation at the hands of the Leaf. I did not wish to do this. I had hoped to use your strength against Konoha. I thought that if I could remove your weak-willed successor and get closer to you that together we could crush our enemies. Unfortunately he has managed to survive. No matter, once you are gone it will be simple to bend him to my will and I will have your power also." Five puppets rattled out of the shadows.

"Sasori, that second one was once an ANBU who disappeared on patrol. I see, he discovered your activities and was killed for it. Even after it was banned, you have continued the dark practice of crafting human puppets, even going so far as to defile the bodies of your countrymen. You are certainly beyond redemption and must die."

The iron sand transformed into an oversized arrow shot straight at Sasori's chest. Without moving he flicked a finger and the click of a switch activating could be heard. A loud humming sound filled the cavern as the iron sand was forced into a tall tube encasing the Kazekage. "Surprised that your sand won't obey you? It is time you learned the superiority of mechanisms over flesh. You are praised as the most powerful ninja in the history of the Sand, and yet see how easily you are defeated by a simple electromagnet. You are fortunate not to have been torn into pieces by the straps on your own weapons pouches."

"If only you had a proper appreciation of art perhaps you could understand. True art transcends time where what humans call beauty is slave to the passing years. The young maiden may seem to have an image of loveliness, but within her own body are the tools of destruction which eat away at that beauty and turn her into an old crone. In contrast, my creations shall never age. If they become damaged I only need to replace the broken part and they are restored to perfection."

He adjusted the controls and a porthole opened in the metal prison. "Perhaps if you can see you will better understand." An ANBU puppet led a parade of six smaller figures which surrounded Sasori. The small puppets were clothed in a negligee, a bikini, a school uniform, a nurse's uniform, a maid's outfit, and a wet towel. "Now look on beauty in all its perfection. Each caught on the cusp between childhood and adulthood, eternally ravishing, never to grow old and lose their cuteness to wrinkles and sagging ponderous breasts. Each exists only to serve my needs."

"No Sasori, I can't believe your perversion has gone this far. You have murdered the missing girls and another Suna ANBU and turned them all into human puppets! Unforgivable. For doing such things you must be punished."

"Sadly it won't be you who punishes me, Great Lord Kazekage. Soon I will transform you into my greatest creation and have the power of the iron sand for myself. Then no one will be able to stand against me. Your pet jinchuuriki is trapped and oh so slowly being poisoned. I have learned his secret. If he is attacked violently or becomes angry then the Ichibi Shukaku will escape and savagely protect him. If he falls asleep Ichibi will emerge and commit mischief. But if he should slowly drift into a coma then the demon inside will peacefully die with him. That is why you will continue to live until he is safely gone. Don't want to provoke Shukaku unnecessarily. So now who is going to save the all powerful Third Kazekage?"

"I will!" A water spear smashed the control panel and water shuriken sliced the legs off the puppet restraining Bachiatari. As the iron prison collapsed around the Kazekage, Sango charged past with a katana held above her head for a deadly blow as her paper bomb struck the ANBU and shattered it. Out of a cloud of smoke a new squat puppet emerged. Another bomb struck it but surprisingly did no damage to its carapace. Sango dodged around it intent on cutting down the puppet master. She was shocked when a many jointed scorpion tail whipped around and pierced her completely through the chest and out her back.

- .. - ..

The combined Sand/Leaf force was tracking Shippo across the desert at full speed. "Why so glum, Obito. This is great going on a joint rescue mission with Ichigo-sensei and the Sand jonin. Even the Sand assistant... or vice... or whatever he is Kazekage didn't object to us coming."

"You don't understand Guy. You have no clan. It is expected that an Uchiha will win the Chunin Exams by his second try or be labeled a failure. I could have been a hero and gave that all up for this mission."

"I'm sorry Obito-kun," Shizune tried to comfort him, "but I'm sure that when you tell your family how important this assignment was they will understand and honor you."

"Shut up," Koga ordered. "You will never tell anyone about this or write any reports unless directed by the Hokage. No one is to even know that we left the stadium or the Sand Village. You have been informed that this mission is to rescue Sango-san and bring her back unharmed, but there is more going on than you have been told which even takes priority over bringing Sango back alive. Treat this as an A-rank mission, keep your mouths shut and act like real Leaf shinobi in front of the Sand-nin. Guy knows how this plays out so follow his lead."

The other two genin stared at Guy in disbelief and tried to imagine how such an unreliable person could have already been on a classified mission with Koga and been respected for it. It was supremely frustrating because to even ask him about it would violate security regulations. Still his status soared in their eyes. Meanwhile Guy concentrated his effort into not saying anything stupid and completely missed the subtext of the conversation.

.. - .. -

Sango writhed in pain on the tip of the scorpion's tail, then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"A shadow clone!"

"Of course, I find it can be unhealthy to charge into battle when you don't know whether your opponent is a perverted insect. But now I do know so killing you should be fine. Kazekage-sama, are you injured?"

"By what right do you interfere, Konoha? Are you not one of the chunin senseis?"

"Oh, I was hired by a local VIP for a protection job. Saving Kages is just a hobby of mine. Please, are you hurt?"

"It appears I am being affected by one of Sasori's slow acting poisons. My friend is badly injured. If you wish to be useful, tend to him."

She slapped a patch on the puncture wound on his forearm. "My student compounded this medicine to counteract common Sand poisons. Doubtful it will be very efficacious against whatever he is now using, but it might ease your symptoms. As for your effusive thanks for me saving your hide, the only reward I ask is that you crush those six dolls and release their spirits to properly enter the afterlife."

"You have a good heart, Konoha. I shall do as you wish." She leaped away as the swirling protective sand formed an anvil which rushed towards the puppet master. At the last instant it veered away and smashed three of the child figures. Spikes impaled the other three and a black wall slammed them into the side of the anvil.

"My Creations! How dare you destroy art like some uncultured barbarian? For that crime your end will no longer be painless." Ten puppets jumped out of the ground firing kunai. The protective sand was too slow to react and the Kazekage had to spring backwards to avoid them.

"Bachiatari... easy, I'm a friend."

Distantly, "Not likely. We have only one friend."

"Well he is in trouble. Can you stand, can you fight?"

"No. I can't access any chakra. There must have been a sedative in the injection. I can't even get angry."

"I don't have any medical jutsu, but let me see if I can find the poison in your bloodstream with water jutsu. Maybe, I can feel it but is too dilute and it is already attacking your organs." A tiny green drip ran out of his wound. "I'm afraid you could be dead before I remove enough at this rate." A second droplet formed and then a third. She grabbed the dieing man and jumped out of the way of an attacking puppet who was immediately shattered by an iron sledgehammer.

As she concentrated on cleansing his blood, chakra began to glow blue around her. As it spread the color deepened and developed a purple tinge along the edges. As the purple touched the patient, his body stiffened and the black circles expanded around red eyes. He blinked and Sango felt a wave of terrifying bloodlust wash over her. His eyes now were pitch-black with yellow pupils the shape of four-pointed shuriken. She knew that ancient rage, knew her options were to flee or die vainly fighting, but either would have meant looking away from those evil eyes. She had not the will to do that to save her own life, even when a puppet landed beside them and swung four swords at her neck. Only when the puppet was pulverized by a giant tan colored tail with blue markings did she regain the power to move, but she had also conquered her terror.

"Shukaku, I presume."

"What are you girl? How did someone like you revive me? I sense the presence of another demon, but it seemed more like it was three. Why do you no longer fear me? I could destroy you just for the joy of rolling in your blood."

"Don't make unnecessary threats, One-Tail. I have met many bijuu and can tell when they are properly under control of their jinchuuriki. Bachiatari's will is to protect the Kazekage, so let us go demolish some mannequins."

"Ah-haha-haha, I warn you girl, the poison is still working throughout this body faster than I can repair it. Should it die while I am ascendant I will be released to slake my thirst for vengeance. Ah-haha-haha." The fully transformed raccoon dog galloped across the cave firing wind bullets. He was knocked backwards by a blowtorch.

Two human puppets stood solidly in front of Sasori. One shot a stream of fire from its mouth. The other belched a whirlwind which superheated the fire jutsu. Sango erected a water barrier to protect herself from the droplets of molten iron and liquid glass being sprayed haphazardly throughout the cavern. This battle was being fought on a whole different level, leaving no opening for her to participate. She rationalized that the most important thing within her power was to make sure no puppets flanked them to attack from the rear.

A giant metal spike shattered the fire puppet and Sukaku's wind blast overwhelmed the other, but a half dozen more immediately appeared. A lightning bolt bounced off the great iron shapes and struck the Kazekage, dropping him to his knees. With long practiced coordination, Shukaku switched opponents with him and blasted the electric puppet away. The Kazekage was visibly struggling with sweat rivuletting down his face. A second time he dropped to his knees. Sango rushed forward, but couldn't reach him before he toppled over on his side. His face was ashen even though he was burning with fever. She carried him to a protected corner, formed a half dome water barrier around the Kazekage and huddled behind it.

The puppet Master chuckled, "Good, the poison has taken effect, but then he was only human. How about you, Monster? How long can you continue to go on while your jinchuuriki slowly dies?"

The answering roar rattled the cavern and Sango was not able to hear what was said for a time over the ringing in her ears. Shukaku began growing and his tail swung dangerously close to their shelter. The demon smashed a never-ending supply of mannequins, but still more came and he continued to grow along with his anger. She dove over top of the injured man as one sweep of the bushy tail decapitated her barrier.

She rolled over and found herself facing a wooden crocodile. She tossed the first weapons she could grab, but shuriken had no effect. It swallowed the Kazekage whole. It was then too late for explosives, so she charged with her katana, hoping to be able to slice off legs and disable it. Shock and pain as the reptile tail smashed her into the wall.  
Moments later she regained consciousness, just in time to witness the whole roof of the cave collapsing on top of her.

- .. - ..

The Eagle spiraled down towards the running ninjas. Only when it got low enough for the two teenagers riding on its back to be seen did it become clear how large it was. Temaire shouted angrily, "Ichigo, are those Leaf ninjas?"

"Hai Leader-sama. They are members of my team. Before you start protesting a violation of Wind Country territorial sovereignty, they could be very useful in recovering your people and mine, which is our goal. There will be time to register complaints later."

The bird landed and dissolved into a puddle of ink. Shizune gave a small wave to Chado, who she had previously met at Sango's apartment. Guy began a happy greeting, "Hey Senpai!" until Obito's fist to his shoulder reminded him to act like a ninja.

"Rukia, what word?"

"There is dust coming out of a cave entrance about three kilometers ahead."

"That's our target. Leader-sama?"

"Hai. Faster dog."

.. - .. -

The sand sprinkling down on her face made her cough. She opened her eyes to pitch blackness. By straining she finally made out the faintest glow of a sunbeam reflected multiple times down a tiny crack. "Bachiatari-san? Shukaku?"

"You still live girl. Ah haha haha. Now your blood will slake my thirst when I am freed."

"Bluster all you want, demon, but I know very well I would already be dead if not for your tail supporting the roof. Now let me speak with your jinchuuriki."

"Stupid child, are you badly injured?"

"Mainly just cracked ribs. Nothing that a session with Shizune and a couple days of bed rest won't fix. How are you holding on?"

"You remain in grave danger. The poison is murdering my body slowly, but faster than Shukaku can repair it. The time will soon come when my spirit falters. Then the One-tail can escape to punish humanity for imprisoning him in this poor vessel."

"Just hold on a little. The Finals should be over by now and as soon as the ceremonies are completed, my friends will come to find me."

"You cannot understand. I do not regret dieing nor Shukaku's coming rampage. The devastation is just punishment for the evil manner in which I have been treated my whole life. I should have released the demon long ago except for one man. The Kazekage was my friend and rival from the moment we met. He never once watched me with angry eyes nor turned his back on me. And yet I failed him. You, a stranger freed us both against an opponent you should have fled. Why would a kunoichi from Konoha sacrifice herself for Suna?"

"Other than just opposing evil on general principles, the Kazekage is important to us too. He is a strong man, strong enough not to fear peace. Weaker men dread the Hokage and the Leaf Jonin and think war is preferable to being overshadowed by their neighbors. It is strong men we place our hopes for peace upon."

"Foolish female. Peace is an illusion used to fool your enemies. It is no more real than kindness nor love which are just ways to manipulate others. I am too tired continue arguing. I will be going to sleep now. The ceiling should hold up until Shukaku comes out. Believe it or no, I truly regret that you will be here when that happens. Goodbye ridiculous brave Konoha kunoichi."

"Bachiatari, just hold on. My friends will be here soon. Shizune is good with poisons. Stay awake..." In the bleak darkness, a soft purple glow began emanating from Sango's hand.

- .. - ..

Dust still hung above the depression where the plateau had collapsed in upon itself. Ichigo was first one there. "Chado, can you detect anyone alive beneath the rubble?"

The young man placed his hands on the ground and strained. "No Captain, it is too jumbled for earth jutsu to detect. I must get closer."

"Be careful. The rocks are unstable."

The chunin leaped from boulder to boulder, pausing periodically to try and sense life beneath the landslide. Finally he came to the west wall. "Senpai! Leader-sama! I found them. There are two people inside a small air pocket. I'm sure they are alive, but they are doing some strange jutsu."

Ichigo closed his eyes. "I sense it too. This is not good. Can you get to them?"

"Easy. I'll just travel through the solid cliff and then bring them out up there on top."

He emerged in near total darkness as expected. Whether by sense of smell or just familiarity, he immediately recognized the girl and threw his arms around her. "Sango you're alive! I knew you would be OK."

"AAAA! Careful. My ribs (pant) are broken."

"Sorry, sorry, sorry. I'm sorry about so many things. It was my fault. I pushed you too fast. I knew you were uncomfortable but I wanted you so much."

"I'm sorry too. It was more my fault than it was yours, but we have ages to talk about that later. Right now get us out of here."

"OK, I'll take you first."

"No. He'll die and then... other bad things will happen. You have to take us up together."

"Not a problem. I'll carry him in my arms and you climb on my back. Ready?"

"One thing I always missed is snuggling next to your back."

"Me too."

She leaned over his shoulder and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You are a good friend, Chado."

(Sigh) "I was afraid you might say something like that, but I'll take it as a first step for now. Here we go, Earth Jutsu."

They emerged on the plateau above the crater. Temaire was immediately after them, "Where is the Kazekage and what cursed jutsu are you doing, girl? That is demon cloak chakra! Answer or die!" He only became angrier when Shizune pushed in front of him without so much as an apology to start medical treatment.

Between gasps of pain as her ribs were set, Sango explained how Sasori had lured and captured the Kazekage, then how they had fought, but that the Kage and his guard had been weakened by the poison.

"Total rubbish! You expect me to believe that Sasori of the Red Sands has betrayed his Village and there was a battle between Kage-level jonin and you, a mere chunin, were the only survivor? I'll tell you what I think happened. This whole thing is a Leaf plot to assassinate the Kazekage and steal the Ichibi, only he is too strong for that jutsu you are using and is about to escape and punish your audacity."

Ichigo stood nose to nose with him. "Listen to yourself. Do you think this girl could do all that and collapse this mountain without explosives. Do you smell any? Your paranoia will just get in the way of getting your Master back. Chado, did you detect any bodies or other survivors in the pit?"

"No, Captain, but I found a tunnel heading north that could have been used to escape."

"So Leader, I'll lay you odds your answers can be found at the end of that tunnel. Are you ready to face them?"

"Wait!" Sango grunted. "Bachiatari is dieing and the one-tail will be released if I lose consciousness."

"Finding the Kazekage is more important. We can waste no more time. Ebizou, can we eliminate it?"

"Nay Leader-sama. Even if we killed them both, Shukaku would still be released. Go my Lord and I will handle the sealing."

Ichigo agreed, "I can help with that too. Kikyo, stay with the Sand as long as they have a trail, but don't cross enemy lines. Obito, Guy, take no action without orders from her or the Sand ANBU."

"If things are not exactly as stated, the Leaf will pay dearly. Ebizou, do not allow your sister to know of these rumors concerning Sasori."

.. - .. -

The entire guard force was tense. Sunagakure was already overcrowded with spectators for the Chunin Exams, but the exams themselves had ended oddly and the closing ceremonies had been cut short. Now there was speculation that the Kazekage and the Next had both left the Village and the Hokage was alone consulting with the elders. The last thing they needed was for skywatch to spot a giant bird flying over the walls. It landed in the hospital courtyard and disappeared as it was surrounded by ANBU.

The slight Leaf kunoichi announced loudly, "By order of Leader Temaire-sama, I must speak to Chiyo-sensei."

- .. - ..

"I need more information."

"I apologize, Chiyo-sensei. I was ordered to fetch you and that urn and return as soon as possible. Leader-sama left Ebizou-sama and Ichigo-san to assist in sealing the demon, then went on another mission. Shizune-chan says she cannot help the man because he is surrounded by demon chakra, but that his cells are dieing faster than they can be repaired. So far Sango-chan has been able to keep the Ichibi under control, but she too nears exhaustion."

"Unbelievable, a jutsu that controls a demon and a Leaf shinobi risking her life for the Wind Country. After seeing such wonders I can retire peacefully."

"Then use your own eyes. We are about to land."

Chiyo hopped lightly to the ground almost before the bird landed. She knelt beside Shizune and in a few terse words received Sango's status. She moved on to her next patient and amazingly, wherever her blue healing chakra touched the demon cloak obligingly moved out of the way. "It must be done soon." She checked the circle with the triangle inscribed inside, which Ebizou and Ichigo had drawn around the two, and added some protective runes.

The jonin consulted briefly concerning the handsigns they would be using, then each sat at a point of the triangle in contemplation. At some undetectable impulse their fingers flew into action in perfect unison. The demon cloak flared and gyrated, then began flowing toward the sealing urn. They sat motionless, a frozen tableau, for hours as the sun lowered and then set, the only movement being the waves of chakra and the concerned watchers.

Chado whispered, "How much longer do you think? How is she doing?"

Shizune held her palms out, carefully staying outside the circle. "His lifeforce is extremely low. He won't last much longer. Sango is stable, but... I wish there was some way to get her out. She badly needs to sleep."

In the dusk the last of the purple cloak began to flicker, then it flared around the kunoichi and resumed its flow pulling her spirit toward the jar. Shizune screamed something incomprehensible, but before the echo returned Ichigo had jumped into the circle, placed Sango in Chado's arms, and resumed his position without interrupting the jutsu. Bachiatari drew a last strangling breath and lay still, wide eyed and open mouthed.

Chado, still shocked at finding her in his arms, gently set Sango up against a smooth rock while Koga held her hand. Shizune quickly checked her vitals. "Are your ribs still painful? Why are you crying?"

"Bachiatari..."

Koga squeezed her hand tighter and whispered, "I'm sorry Big Sister. We didn't realize you had become friends while fighting as comrades."

"Friends, Comrades, no. He was as nasty and vile a human being as I ever met who wasn't outright criminal." The tears left muddy streaks on her dust covered face.

"Then why would you care for him?"

"His only friend is missing and there is no one else in the whole Sand Village who will mourn his death, and so I must. I also knew the pain of feeling lost and unwanted, until I discovered new family and friends."

.. - .. -

Two Konoha chunin and a large dog entered the private royal conference room and knelt down with their foreheads touching the floor, next to two prostrate Sand ANBU. After an interminable time Kikyo spoke, "Forgive us, Your Majesty. We have failed. Lord Temaire still lives, but the conspiracy went undiscovered until it was too late to prevent the loss of the Kazekage. The combined rescue team pursued the kidnapper all night north through the River Country clear to the border of the Rain. Judging by the tracks we followed he was riding on some sort of mechanical puppet with a stride like an over-sized ostrich. We never approached close enough to sight it. The genin and I were forced to turn back at the Rain Country border."

The tall ANBU continued the story. "Forgive us, Your Majesty. The first duty of the ANBU Black Ops is the protection of the Kazekage. We have failed. The tracks were plain enough that a dog was not required to follow them, so our people continued until accosted by a border patrol. As we were unwilling to divulge our mission or be delayed, we fought and quickly defeated the patrol, but were soon stopped by a larger force of Rain and Rock and were forced to escape. The fighting continued back into the River Country where we were joined by the Leaf. I am pleased to report that both genin Uchiha and Might distinguished themselves in their first, ensuing battle."

The Daimyo was almost comically short and pudgy, but in that moment the cold timbre of his voice evinced the power of life and death he held over them. "Enough! And who else has been told of this debacle?"

"Only the Captain of ANBU, My Lord. Leader-sama has forbidden all who were on the retrieval mission from speaking. Not even Lady Chiyo knows of Sasori's betrayal."

"And why is the Captain not here to report this himself?"

"I regret to inform Your Majesty, that upon learning of the extent of the Village's security failures the Captain chose seppuku rather than face the wrath of Temaire and your royal self."

The Daimyo fell backwards into an overstuffed chair and began massaging his temples. "You stiff-necked ninja will be the death of me. I would do away with you all if it was possible. Oh get up. I can't be executing any ANBU with most of the Suna ninjas out searching and what with daily border incursions by neighboring countries upset by what they see as our highhanded violations of their territory. And I can do nothing to punish these two because astonishingly the Hokage is the only friend we have left, and that because we invited him into our private business. What a God-forsaken mess. Besides, Hana-chan would never forgive me if I harmed a doggy."

_Team Guy and Team Kakashi stayed over talking late into the night about Gaara and Sasori and Ebizou-sama and Granny Chiyo. They were still young and for most the concept of learning from failure was still one that they didn't much care for. Naruto disliked it most, but accepted it easiest because he had experienced so much failure and had to work so hard to overcome it. He poured the last of the tea and they all drank a toast to Gaara and their friends in the Sand._

* * *

Temaire - "Ball Toss Game"

Bachiatari - "Accursed"

Hui-Fen - "Wise-Fragrant"

* * *

_So there is the third chapter. I hoped to develop it to run parallel with the concurrent events in __Kushina's Diary__ while keeping the stories separate. In this story you get to see the spies undercover activities, while in the other only the face she shows her friends and the rest of the world. Please let me know whether the effort failed or was successful._

_ This chapter took forever to complete. The parallel stories were complicated enough, but life intruded and work kept me busier than I planned. Cross your fingers and hope I can find more time for writing so I can continue to at least publish twice a month._


End file.
